


Madhouse

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Twins, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, F/F, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mental Health Issues, Rape, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Zelda Spellman has crush on her niece's teacher who seems to be hiding something...Basically me making everyone human and forcing my OTPs together. The focus will be on MadamSpellman though. You're welcome.





	1. Parent-Teacher Conference

Zelda Spellman’s world got turned upside down with a simple flu. It wasn’t her who got sick, but her little sister Hilda. And she managed to do that right before parent-teacher conference. Since they were the legal guardians of both their niece and nephew, one of them had to show up there.

Hilda was way better at stuff like that. She was a joyful extrovert no one could hate. Zelda was too short tempered, too annoyed by all kinds of people. But for today she would have to keep it together, at least for a little while.

Zelda entered the building with mixed feelings. She had always hated school and definitely didn’t want to spend even more time in such a hell hole.

The paper Hilda gave her showed the number of the rooms she should meet Sabrina’s and Ambrose’s teachers and their names. Since her nephew probably would be the bad news, she decided to go there first.

Ambrose’s class teacher was a grey-haired man called Dr John Smith. His quirky personality immediately reminded Zelda of her sister. They probably got along very well.

“It’s a pity that Hilda got knocked down.”, he said after the ginger explained why she would be talking to him today instead of her. “But I’m glad to finally meet you.”

It didn’t sound like an insult and Zelda was grateful for that. “Let’s talk about Ambrose.”, she said while crossing her legs.

“Ambrose. Yes.” Dr Smith was rummaging through some papers. “Swearing. Brawls. Arson. The list is endless.” He shook his head. “The principal really wants him to get expelled soon.”

“Is there something we can do against it?” Zelda sighed while looking down on her fingers. “I know it’s bad but he is traumatized and still needs time to recover.”

“I know the story.” Dr Smith nodded. “And personally, I don’t think he is a bad boy. He is smart and funny and will be an enrichment to every company he applies for.”

“But companies don’t want arsonists.”

The teacher sighed. “Look, it’s not something I want to recommend, but maybe he needs to focus on his mental health first and there are clinics...”

“I’m not sending my nephew into a mental hospital.”, Zelda said strictly.

Dr Smith nodded. “Always a hard step, indeed. But, as a teacher, I think he needs professional help because he isn’t able to put himself together.”

Zelda took a deep breath. She really wasn’t a fan of the idea but she had to admit that he was right.

“I will talk about it with Hilda.”, she said quietly.

“Tell her to get well soon.” Dr Smith smiled. “And don’t think this is easy for me.”

“I don’t. And I don’t even want to ask about grades.”

“Like I said, he is smart so they aren’t even that bad.”

“At least some good news.” Zelda sighed.

The teacher stood up to shake her hand. “I know it’s difficult. I wish you all the best.”

“We don’t need your pity.”, Zelda said certainly. “Just do your job.”

And without further ado she left the room again.

Sabrina’s teacher was a middle-aged woman named Mary Wardwell. She had her hair tied up and was wearing glasses, looking like a storybook stereotype. But she greeted Zelda with a warm smile and handshake.

“Sit down, please.”, she said, offering her a chair.

The ginger did as she was told, watching the teacher sitting down on the other side of her desk.

“Right.”, the brunette said, folding her hands. “I think we can make this short. Sabrina is one of my best students, she is polite and she treats everyone fair and friendly. She is pretty pertly too, but well...” Ms Wardwell shrugged. “... minor details.”

“I expected nothing less.” Zelda nodded. 

“Is there anything about her you’d like to talk about?” The teacher tilted her head.

“I think everything is said.” The ginger stood up again. “Thank you.”

“I’m just doing my job.” Ms Wardwell smiled and Zelda caught herself thinking that she was attractive, despite the wallflower façade.

“Goodbye.”, she said simply and left the room, finally able to leave the building again. Parent-teacher conferences really were the worst.


	2. Groceries

If there was one thing Zelda hated more than parent-teacher conferences, it would be grocery shopping. She hated to fight her way through all the housewives and screaming children, slow pensioners with or without walkers and overweight individuals that didn’t even think about making way for other persons.

At least Hilda had written her a list of what to get and so she struggled her way through the supermarket. When she arrived at the checkout, she was already in the mood to become a serial killer soon. The past days had shown her once more how nonexistent her social skills were. She just hoped for Hilda to get well soon for very selfish reasons.

After she had paid the food, she grabbed her grocery bags and walked back to the car with fast steps. It was already dark outside because she had had no chance to go shopping earlier. She packed the bags into the cargo bay and closed it with a bang.

The parking lot was a tight catastrophe full of people who weren’t able to park properly, so Zelda decided to drive all the way around to leave, before even trying to fight her way past a more than askew standing truck.

Later she thought it might have been destiny because the detour she took into the dark parts of the parking lot was the biggest luck for someone else.

In the spotlight of her car Zelda could see Sabrina’s teacher, Ms Wardwell, getting pinned against a car by a tall man. Both of them looked at her when the lights hit them and the mien of the teacher told the ginger woman that this wasn’t consent. Her eyes were begging for help.

Zelda hit the brakes and stepped out of the car. “Move away from her or I will honk.”, she said coldly.

The man looked back and forth between her and Ms Wardwell, browsing his options before deciding to give up because they were still in a public place. He walked away hastily and Zelda could run over just in time to catch the other woman. Her knees had just given up.

“Breathe.”, Zelda said calmly, noticing that the teacher was close to a panic attack.

Ms Wardwell nodded, trying to calm down while tears were running down her cheeks. The ginger put her hands on her shoulder, gently caressing her with her thumbs.

“I’m sorry, I... I...” The teacher burst into tears again, falling into Zelda’s arms. The ginger carefully pulled the sobbing woman into a tight embrace, giving her time to calm down again.

“You don’t have to be sorry.”, she said quietly. “You did nothing wrong.”

Ms Wardwell slowly moved away from her again, taking off her glasses to dry her eyes with the sleeves of her coat.

“I can’t put in words how grateful I am.”, she said after taking a deep breath. “If there is anything I can do for you...”

Zelda shook her head. “Are you okay?”

The teacher laughed joylessly while putting her glasses back on. “I am everything but okay.”

“Did you know him? Could you identify him? I can bring you to the police, if you want.”

Ms Wardwell smiled at her and it was the saddest smile Zelda had ever seen. “I have been to the police before. I have spoken to the authorities.” She shook her head. “He is the principal of my school. My boss. He wants to get me to go out with him since months. And he doesn’t accept a no. He is stalking me. I tried to get help but... Nobody cares.” Her voice trembled with anger and fear.

“What...?” Zelda couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“They just told me that they can’t do anything. That there is no proof. That I... should pull myself together and don’t act like a flirting man is assault.” Wardwell clenched her fists. “He just tried to rape me! … And no one will care. It will just go on like that.”

“That is insane! I will be your witness, they can’t just ignore that!”

“He didn’t do it, though.” The brunette shook her head. “You know it’s pointless.”

Zelda closed her eyes. Of course, the teacher was right. “That is just wrong.”, she said nevertheless.

Wardwell shrugged weakly. “I’m sorry for rambling. I should go home.” She tried to stand up again, but her feet were still shaking and Zelda had to catch her again.

“Should I bring you home?”, the ginger asked carefully.

“You’ve already done so much for me...”

“Don’t worry, a little detour is no trouble.”

The teacher sighed. “Right... I don’t think I should drive now. But what about my car?”

“You can pick it up tomorrow.”

Wardwell nodded. “I’ll just... get my shopping.”

With shaking hands, she opened the cargo bay of her car to grab a bag of groceries. Zelda opened the front passenger’s door of her own car for her and the teacher sat down with her shopping on her lap.

“Where do you live?”, the ginger asked after getting into the car herself.

“Outside town at the end of the dirt road.”

“Oh, you’re the one who lives in that huge old house?”

Wardwell nodded. “It was cheap and I liked it.”

“Since when do you live here?”, Zelda asked while finally leaving the parking lot and driving onto the road. She wanted to keep the other woman busy.

“About ten years. No, it’s eleven now.”

“And where do you come from?”

“Scotland.”

“My family originally comes from England but we moved here a long time ago.” Zelda smiled. “When we were still complete.”

“You are talking about Sabrina’s parents?” Wardwell looked at her.

“Sabrina’s father and Ambrose’s mother.” The ginger shook her head. “Both dead now. But at least I’ve still got my little sister.”

“I’m really sorry...” Wardwell tightened her grip around her groceries bag.

“It’s okay. Life takes things away from us all the time. I should know. I own a mortuary after all.”

“At least it’s a secured job.” The teacher smiled lightly.

“And I like doing it. People who shut up are the best people.” Zelda sighed. “That probably sounded mean but I’m really not a social person. Hilda normally does all that stuff. Talking to teachers, buying food...” She shook her head. “When I put it like that it sounds like I’d never leave the house.”

“No, no, I understand.” Wardwell looked out of the window. “You are a lady.”

Zelda chuckled. “If you say so.”

“Am I wrong?”

“No. But I think  _bitch_ is the word you were looking for.”

“I don’t think you are a bitch.” The teacher looked back at her. “I can’t thank you enough for helping me.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I just couldn’t let you... down.”

“Get raped is what you wanted to say.”

“Yes.”

“I have to admit I’m scared, Ms Spellman. Because I really don’t know what to do anymore. He is no stranger, he is someone I have to face every day. Someone who knows my address...”

Zelda stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about the words of the teacher. “I really can’t imagine the battle you have to fight every day. You have my deepest respect.”, she finally said.

Wardwell huffed. “One day I will beat him up, I swear.”

“I’ll gladly help you.”

They both chuckled for a moment.

“Don’t you have a strong boyfriend to help?”, Zelda asked.

“No.” The teacher shook her head. “No boyfriend.”

“Girlfriend?”

Wardwell opened her mouth only to close it again, her cheeks blushing lightly.

“A girlfriend then?”, Zelda asked with a smile.

“No... no I don’t have a girlfriend. I was just... puzzled that you... thought of the possibility...”

“I’ll be honest, I am bisexual. I don’t think it’s something you have to hide. It’s just normal.” Zelda smiled at her.

“I...” The teacher carefully returned her smile. “I am a lesbian, to be honest as well. It’s just... as a teacher you can’t just admit that to everyone because there are some parents who don’t appreciate... you know....”

“Bullshit.” Zelda huffed. “We’re not living in the middle ages anymore.”

“You don’t have to explain that to me.” Wardwell looked down at her bag of groceries. “And the thought of Hawthorne...” Her whole body shivered in disgust.

Zelda drove into the gateway of the teacher’s house and parked the car before carefully taking her hand. “Try to think of something else.”

“It’s not that easy.” Wardwell looked at her with sad eyes. “Thank you for bringing me home.”

“No worries.” Zelda smiled a little. “Do you want me to come in until you’ve calmed down?”

“I really can’t ask that of you...”

“You didn’t and I’m offering. All you have to say is yes.”

“Yes.” The teacher nodded lightly.

“Good.” Zelda smiled and let her hand go before climbing out of the car. Wardwell exited it as well and walked up to the front door to unlock it with the groceries stuck under her arm.

“Can I offer you something to drink? Or eat?”, she asked when they both had entered the house and put off their shoes and coats.

“Maybe a cup of tea?” Zelda smiled lightly.

“Consider it done.” Wardwell guided her into the kitchen where the ginger sat down at the table, watching the other woman making tea. Her hands were still shaking and she spilled some water, but in the end, she managed to serve her visitor the desired drink.

“Some biscuits I’ve made yesterday.” The teacher put a plate with cinnamon pastries in front of Zelda. “If you want.”

The ginger tried one of them. “Delicious.”, she rated it with a smile and Wardwell seemed pleased.

“Thank you.”, the teacher said before taking a bottle of red wine from her kitchen shelf. She poured herself a huge glass and sat down next to Zelda at the table.

“Medicine?”, the ginger asked with a smile.

“Medicine.”, Wardwell agreed and emptied the glass in one gulp. She immediately refilled it.

“I don’t want to upset you but... how long has this been going on?”

“Well, he always seemed interested. At first it wasn’t that bad. He just asked me out for dinner from time to time. I always said no, of course. Then he started to ask me out for various occasions. I still said no. And since the beginning of this year it’s... literal stalking. He comes here, he follows me when I go out, he even made holidays in Vancouver in the summer, just like I did.” Wardwell shook her head. “It’s so exhausting and I really don’t know how much longer I can endure that.”

“And the police don’t do anything?”

“He never broke any law. He left my property when I asked him too, he is allowed to go to public places and he is allowed to fly to Vancouver.” Wardwell emptied her second glass of wine.

“But he isn’t allowed to rape you. You should go to the police again.”

“Can’t hurt, I guess. I’m just so frustrated.” The teacher shook her head. “Maybe they will finally do something after he killed me and buried my bones in his yard.”

“It won’t come this far.”

“Probably not...” She sighed and poured in more wine. “I should clear up.”, she muttered after another sip and placed the groceries in the fridge and kitchen cabinets.

Zelda watched the teacher attentive. Her hands were still shaking and she was biting her lips.

And then someone knocked on the front door. With a light squeal Wardwell dropped a jar of strawberry jam. It broke on the floor, the jam splashing everywhere.

“Mary! Open the door... I just want to talk!”, a male voice resounded from outside.

Wardwell hurried to the window and pulled down the shutters. “Go away!”, she yelled into the hallway.

“I want to apologize!”

“Go away!” The teacher held her head, tears dripping down her cheeks again.

“Fine... I’ll see you tomorrow.” Steps were moving away from the front door and Wardwell collapsed on the floor. Zelda immediately kneeled down to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I can’t do this anymore.”, the brunette cried in her arms.

“I swear to God that I will help you.”, the ginger promised. “He just can’t do this.”

“He can. And he will continue.” Wardwell took a deep breath. “I think I might throw up.”

“Shall I bring you to the bathroom?”

“Would be better, yes. It’s upstairs. Left door.”

Zelda helped the other woman on her feet and guided her upstairs. When they arrived in the bathroom Wardwell took off her glasses and washed her face with cold water. Her hands were shaking even more now and she was as pale as a ghost.

“Can I get you something?”, Zelda asked quietly.

The teacher shook her head. “I think I’ll just go to bed. Thank you so much for everything.”

“Do you want me to stay overnight?”, the ginger asked carefully. “So you won’t be alone of he comes back.”

“Would you really do that?” Wardwell had tears in her eyes again.

“Of course.” Zelda smiled lightly.

“Oh, I could kiss you!” Seconds after she said it her pale cheeks turned pink. “I mean...”

“I understand. Don’t worry.”, the ginger said while secretly thinking that there were probably many worse things than kissing those lips.

“I don’t want to sound intrusive but my bed is large enough for two people...” Wardwell didn’t dare to look at her. “... and I would feel save if someone slept in my room tonight.”

“Can you borrow me a night gown or something?”, Zelda asked, erasing the doubts if this was right from her mind.

“Of course!” The brunette nodded.

“Then it’s fine by me.”

While Wardwell went downstairs again to clean the jam from the kitchen floor, Zelda changed clothes in the bathroom and made herself ready for bed. The night gown the teacher had given her was surprisingly fancy. It was red with stitched ornaments and silky fabric.

When Zelda put it on she noticed how tight it was. Maybe Ms Wardwell wasn’t such a wallflower after all.

The ginger eyed herself in the mirror. Red wasn’t her color because it always clashed with her hair but she liked the night gown nevertheless. The fabric seemed to flow around her body and hugged her curves. She wondered how it would look on the petite teacher.

Zelda shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. The last thing Wardwell needed was another person trying to get into her pants and the ginger wouldn’t betray her trust.

She left the bathroom and walked across the hallway into the bedroom where the teacher already hat put a second pillow and blanket on the king sized bed for her.

Right when she sat down on the right side of the bed, footsetps were coming upstairs and the brunette leaned into the room.

“Does the gown fit?”, she asked while shyly eying her.

“Yes. It’s beautiful, where did you get it?”

“A Chinese tailor from Chicago. Her work is amazing.” Wardwell smiled lightly. “I can give you the address, if you’re interested.”

“I definitely am.”

“Do you need anything else?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Zelda laid down, the soft fabric caressing her skin as she crawled under the blanket.

“I’ll make myself ready then.” Wardwell vanished again and the ginger could hear the sound of the bathroom door. She leaned back and looked at the ceiling. Maybe she should have called Hilda but her phone was still lying in the car and she had no intentions to go out in the December coldness with nothing but a night gown wrapped around her body. Her sister would be fine.

A few minutes later Wardwell entered the room again and Zelda’s jaw almost dropped at her sight. She was wearing a simple green night gown with small laced straps and slim fit. Her nipples were emerging from the thin fabric, showing that she was cold. She also had opened her hair and it was now falling on her shoulders in beautiful waves.

“I really need to fix the heater in here soon.”, she muttered while crawling under her blanket. “I hope you aren’t too cold.”

“No. I’m good.”, Zelda said. After that sight she felt more than hot.

“Okay.” Wardwell gave her a little smile. “Good night, Ms Spellman.”

“I think under given circumstances you can call me Zelda.”

“Mary.” Her smile grew a bit wider. “Good night, Zelda.”

“Good night, Mary.”

The brunette turned away from her to turn off the light. She stayed close to the edge, probably worried about stealing space from Zelda. The ginger smiled lightly and closed her eyes. What a crazy day it had been...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to slap Hawthorne clap your hands! - *clap clap*  
> This dude got so hard on my nerves during the show and I was so happy when Lilith killed him. No Litlith here though. Only Mary. So she has to deal with him.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	3. Morning Routine

Zelda woke up when the alarm clock rang. She blinked the sleep off her eyes, needing a few seconds to realize where she was before turning around and watching a grumbling tuft of brown hair emerging from the other blanket. Mary turned off the alarm clock and was snoring into the pillow again five seconds later. Zelda couldn’t help herself and chuckled into her fist. Then she sat up slowly and stretched her arms and shoulders.

The alarm clock went off again and the brunette hit it with her first without moving an inch, burying her face in the pillow. She obviously was a late riser.

Zelda leaned over and moved her hand through the other woman’s hair. It was incredibly thick and soft, but also a bit bushy.

For a few moments Zelda was just caressing her but suddenly Mary moved over and buried her face in her chest. The ginger was surprised, but she didn’t stop and softly moved her fingers through the other woman’s hair and over her neck.

The alarm clock went off again but Mary just ignored it. Zelda could feel her face on her breasts and she didn’t really know what to think about that.

“Don’t you want to turn off the thing?”, she asked.

The brunette grumbled something before parting from her to do so. Then she sat up as well. Her hair was messy and the strap of her night gown had slipped down from her right shoulder. She looked more than just attractive.

“Morning.”, she muttered wearily.

“Morning.”, Zelda gave back with a smile.

Mary looked at her, still half asleep. “How do you manage to look so good in the morning...?”

“Uhm...” The ginger blinked in confusion.

“Just ignore my babbling.” The teacher brushed her hand over her face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you for the compliment. I can only give it back.”, Zelda said simply. She knew that the other woman also felt attraction but she didn’t know how to go from there. Especially not after the reason of their meeting.

Mary looked at her again. “You think I’m looking good?”, she asked as if she couldn’t believe it.

“Not everyone still manages to be sexy while being half asleep.” Zelda smiled lightly.

The brunette gulped and bit her lip. For a moment Zelda thought she had gone too far but just when she wanted to apologize, Mary spoke up again.

“I’m having thoughts I shouldn’t have.”

“I think we share those thoughts.”, Zelda said quietly.

The teacher kneaded the blanket with her fingers. “That’s not good.”

“Maybe.” The ginger carefully moved closer and ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair.

Mary gulped again. “Unprofessional...”, she whispered while leaning into her touch.

“I’m sure you won’t favor Sabrina because of that.”

“It’s not only that... it’s... it’s all complicated and...” Suddenly tears were dripping down her cheeks again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you.”, Zelda said quietly.

Mary shook her head. “You didn’t.” She wiped over her eyes. “I’m just a bit too emotional at the moment.”

“No wonder... yesterday must have been awful for you.”

“It became wonderful.” The brunette looked at her. “You don’t know what it means to me that you stayed.”

“I wouldn’t do that for just anyone.”, the ginger admitted.

“We don’t even really know each other. But yet...” Mary shook her head.

“I know that you are pretty. And pretty Scottish.”

Now the brunette had to laugh. She looked incredibly cute while doing so, the stress vanishing from her face for just a little while.

“I really want to kiss you.”, Zelda muttered while placing one hand on her cheek.

Mary shook her head. “If we’re really doing that, I want to brush my teeth first.”

Now it was the ginger who had to laugh. “Good point.”

The teacher slipped to the edge of the bed and stood up. “If you want... come to the bathroom with me.”

Zelda immediately left the bed and followed the brunette into the bathroom. Mary gave her a new toothbrush before washing her face. They both made themselves presentable again and to Zelda’s surprise the brunette put on deep red lipstick.

“Now you’re exaggerating.”, the ginger chuckled.

“It tastes like cherries.” Mary winked.

“I don’t believe that without testing.”

Before Zelda could do or say anything else, the brunette was kissing her. She hadn’t lied, her lips did taste like cherry.

Without parting their lips, Mary was pushing her against the wall. The ginger could feel the cold tiles in her back and it made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around the other woman, placing one hand on her well-formed backside.

“Do you think I’m a bad person?”, the brunette suddenly asked.

“No.” Zelda shook her head. “Why should I think that?”

“Because I almost got raped and now I’m throwing myself at you.”

“That are two different things. Don’t feel ashamed.”

“I can’t help it...”

“You aren’t doing anything wrong.” Zelda caressed her cheek. “Kiss me.”

Mary kissed her again, her fingers brushing through the ginger hair. Zelda gasped lightly when she sucked on her lip. Her tongue entered her mouth and she moved even closer, pressing her harder against the wall.

 “Think I need a shower...”, the brunette panted after the very passionate kiss.

“Am I invited?”, Zelda gave back without thinking.

Mary looked at her for a moment, then she nodded. “I insist.”

The brunette stepped back from the ginger and took off her night gown. She wasn’t wearing anything but a pair of plain black panties underneath.

Zelda took in a sharp breath. Mary was way too attractive. She had perfect proportions without any needless fat, yet she wasn’t scrawny. Her breasts weren’t too small or too big and perfectly framed by her open hair.

“Okay, if you’re staring for much longer, I’ll get nervous.”, she said and ripped Zelda out of her thoughts.

“Sorry.”, she said and cleared her throat. “It’s just... you’re beautiful.”

Now Mary’s cheeks blushed deeply. “Well... I am flattered and cajoled.”

Zelda smiled pleased and took off the night gown she had been wearing. She had kept on her bra overnight so she was happy to be able to finally take it off.

The brunette stepped to her. She had kicked off her panties now and before Zelda was able to do the same, she pulled her into a kiss again, her hand caressing her cheek.

“You’re the one that’s beautiful.”, Mary whispered before parting from her. Then she stepped into the shower and Zelda followed her after finally taking off her panties as well.

The brunette put on the water and adjusted the temperature.

“Warm enough?”, she asked.

Zelda nodded. “Just fine.”

“I just... I don’t normally do this. Don’t think I’m like that...”, Mary said quietly.

“I don’t.” The ginger shook her head.

“I like you.” The teacher avoided looking at her now. “I owe you so much and... I really shouldn’t drag you into my life because it’s one big mess and will bring you nothing but trouble.”

“It’s not your fault that you have a stalker.” Zelda pulled her into a soft embrace. “And I like you too.”, she whispered while placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Mary closed her eyes. “I’m so torn.”

“For now, this is nothing serious yet. And I won’t push you to any decision.”, the ginger said quietly.

“Can we just do a bit more kissing?”, the brunette asked a bit embarrassed.

“With pleasure.” Zelda smiled.

They kissed under the warm jet of water and explored each other’s bodies with touchy fingers. The ginger hadn’t been with a woman in a while and she had to admit that she had missed it.

After they separated again, they rubbed each other’s bodies with shower gel to get clean and then left the shower to wrap themselves up in fluffy towels.

“I think I’ll call in sick today.”, Mary muttered while rubbing her hair dry. “I won’t let him ruin this day.”

“Good idea. Get some rest.” Zelda smiled at her.

“I guess you have to leave now?” The brunette smiled lightly.

“I need to work, yes.”

Mary nodded and gave her another kiss. “Thank you... for everything.”

“It's been a pleasure.” Zelda collected her clothes and got dressed again while the brunette just put on a fancy red dressing robe.

“Promise me to treat yourself today.”, the ginger said as they walked downstairs.

“Promise.” Mary smiled shyly.

“Goodbye then.”

“Wait a second.” The brunette scurried into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write down some numbers which she then handed to Zelda.

“Call me.”

“I will.” The ginger smiled at her and put the phone number into her pocket before leaving the house and walking to her car. When she grabbed her phone to save Mary’s number, she noticed fifteen missed calls from Hilda. It really was about time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired, I can't even keep my eyes open properly and needed half an hour for the last sentences of the chapter. Enjoy! xD  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	4. Soft Core

Zelda parked the car in the driveway of the Spellman estate. After she grabbed the groceries from the cargo bay, she entered the house and put them into the kitchen. To her luck the night had been so cold that the food didn’t get spoiled.

After she had placed her shopping in the fridge and kitchen shelfs, she went upstairs to Hilda’s room. Her sister was sleeping, snoring lightly through her stuffed nose, so Zelda looked into Sabrina’s room next. Like she’d expected her niece was gone, went off to school like a good girl. But muffled rap music from the attic showed her that Ambrose was still at home. She climbed upstairs and entered the boy’s little realm.

“Ambrose! Please mute the music!”, she screamed over the explicit battle rhymes.

Her nephew increased the volume even more and turned away from her.

“Hilda needs her sleep! Please.”

With a deep sigh Ambrose hit the button of his radio, shutting off the music completely. “She was very worried about you.”, he said.

“I will apologize as soon as she is awake.”, Zelda said a bit ashamed. “And you don’t want to go to school today?”

“If you’re allowed to do whatever you want, I take the same rights for me.” He crossed his arms.

“I am an adult, though.” The ginger crossed her arms as well.

“Yeah.” Ambrose huffed. “Who did you fuck?”

Zelda gasped. “I didn’t  _fuck_ anyone.”

“Yeah. Sure.” He rolled his eyes. “If you’re bitching around, at least admit it.”

“Ambrose Spellman, do not talk to me like that!” The ginger raised her voice, letting him know that fun times were over. “Get up now, put on some clothes and go to school.”

“You’re not my mother!”, he screamed and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Do you think she would be proud of you now?” Zelda walked to his bed and pulled away the covers.

“Shut up...” Her nephew curled himself up, showing that he really was having a bad day.

“Ambrose...” The ginger sat down on the bed and carefully caressed his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!”, he hissed, but he didn’t move away.

“I’ll report you sick, if you help me in the morgue today. Is that a deal?”, Zelda asked softly.

Ambrose hesitated for a moment, then he nodded. Her nephew always found peace in preparing dead bodies for their funeral. This probably should be worrying but Zelda was happy that there was something he could do to calm himself down.

“Alright.” She stood up again. “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs. But take a shower first.”

Later, Zelda and Ambrose were working in the morgue. While her nephew was preparing the body, the ginger did the paperwork.

“Ambrose?”, she asked, after finishing the bureaucracy. “Your principal, what do you think about him?”

“Hawthorne?” Ambrose looked at her with disgust in his eyes. “He is the worst human being I ever met. And that isn’t me being me. Ask Sabrina, she will tell you the same.”

“Why?”

“You know Susie? He wants her to leave the school because she isn’t  _normal_.”

Zelda took in a sharp breath. “He needs to get fired. At all costs...”, she muttered.

“Why are you even asking?” Ambrose turned to her and crossed his arms. “Please tell me you didn’t spend the night with him.”

“I’d rather burn out my eyes with acid.” The ginger shook her head. “Do you know Ms Wardwell?”

“Sabrina’s favorite teacher?” Her nephew shook his head. “I’ve seen her a few times but she doesn’t teach me. Why?”

“Because Hawthrone tried to rape her.”

Ambrose gasped. There was honest concern in his eyes now. “He didn’t...!”

“Thank God I could stop him. The poor woman...” Zelda shook her head. “I stayed with her tonight because she was so scared. Because he even came to her house.”

“Did you go to the police?”

“No.” The ginger shook her head again. “She has already been there but they told her that they can’t do anything. And the authorities don’t care either.”

“Bunch of assholes...” Ambrose huffed. “I will keep an eye on them when I’m at school. If he comes too close to her, I’ll step in.”

“You’re a good boy.” Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. “I am proud of you. Don’t forget that, no matter how often I yell at you.”

Her nephew smiled embarrassed. “Yeah... whatever.”

After work was done, Hilda was calmed and dinner was over, Zelda finally could go to her room to have some time for herself. So she took her phone and dialed Mary’s number.

“Hello, Mary Wardwell speaking.”, the familiar voice sounded from the speaker.

“Hi. It’s me, Zelda.”, she said with a smile on her face.

For a second Mary was quiet. “Hi.”, she said then, her voice shy.

“Did you rest properly?”

“I stayed in bed and watched Christmas movies.”

“Perfect.” Zelda smiled. “We could watch one together some time.”

“Yes.”, her voice still sounded shy.

“What are you up to this evening?”

“I am making cookies right now. I want to bring them to school for the students. And after that I wanted to take a hot bath. I don’t know... treating myself.” She sounded nervous.

“Sounds great.”

“Youwanttocomeover?”, she mumbled hastily.

“I beg your pardon?” Zelda lifted an eyebrow.

Mary took a deep breath. “Forget it... just...”

“No. Repeat it.”

“D-do you want to... come over?”

Zelda smiled. “Yes.”

“I... really?” She sounded surprised.

“Really.”

“But only if it’s no trouble...”

“It isn’t. And I want to try some of your cookies.”

“You will get some.”

“Great. I’ll be there in about an hour. Can’t say for sure, I need to solve some family business first.”

“No haste.” Mary hesitated for a moment. “Just write me a quick message if you can’t make it.”

“I already said I’m coming. And I will. See you soon.”

“Yeah... bye.”

Zelda ended the call and grabbed her handbag. The she walked over to Hilda’s room.

“How’s it going, snot camp?”

“Snot is still camping.” Hilda coughed. “But it’s better.”

“I want to go over to Wardwell again. You know, making sure she’s doing okay after what happened. Do you think you could last another night without me if I stayed?”

Her sister nodded. “I was just worried because you didn’t call yesterday.”

“I’m sorry. It was... difficult circumstances.”

“I know now. So, yeah. Go look after the poor Ms Wardwell...”

“Poor Ms Wardwell?”, Sabrina asked. She had just entered the room with a plate of soup on a tray.

“Oh, you don’t know yet?”, Hilda asked while sitting up to grab the tray. “Thanks love.”

Sabrina shook her head. “What happened to her?”

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment. “Promise me to not bring it up, okay? I know you, I know you want to make a big deal out of it, but that won’t help her. I’m already thinking but that needs a well-thought solution...”

“Now I’m worried...” Her niece crossed her arms. “Okay. Promise I won’t make a fuss.”

“The principal tried to rape her.”

“What?!” Sabrina’s eyes widened. “Is she okay?!”

Zelda nodded. “I took care of her and I will drive over to her place now to make sure she is fine. If you want to help, don’t talk to her about it but keep an eye on him and make sure he keeps his distance.”

The girl nodded. “I will. But there has to be more we can do!”

“Trust me, I won’t allow that to continue.” Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder. “I got this. Trust me, please.”

“Okay, auntie.” Sabrina smiled. “Take care of her.”

About half an hour later, Zelda parked her car in the driveway of Mary’s house. She stepped out of it and rang the doorbell, automatically fixing her hair.

The brunette opened the door a few moments later and for a moment Zelda was just blown away. Mary was wearing a tight green dress that hugged her curves perfectly, combined with dark red lipstick, smoky eyes and wavy hair. She even wore high heels.

“Wow.”, Zelda said, knowing nothing else to say.

Mary’s cheeks blushed slightly. “Come in.”, she said and made way for her. After closing the door after her, she took off Zelda’s coat and hung it up for her. With a little smirk the ginger noticed her feeling for the coat hook. She probably was a bit blind without her glasses.

“Do you always dress up like that for making cookies?”, Zelda asked grinning.

“Of course.”, the brunette gave back. “Don’t you do that too?”

“I don’t make cookies. My sister is the one who loves baking. And she does it wearing an apron.”

“Mainstream.” Mary guided her into the kitchen, where a floury apron was hanging over one of the chairs.

“I see.” Zelda chuckled and sat down.

“Here you go.” The brunette handed her a plate with some Christmas cookies.

“Thanks.” She tried one of them and it tasted fantastic. Though she really didn’t want to know the number of calories inside.

“They’re great. I’ll take them home to share with the family.”

Mary smiled at her. “Do you want to watch a Christmas movie now?”

“Sure.” The ginger stood up again and followed the other woman into the living room, who had put a bottle of wine and two glasses on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Mary put off her high heels and plopped on the couch, pulling up her legs. Zelda sat down next to her. While the brunette put on the TV which was showing  _Miracle On 34_ _th_ _Street,_ the ginger poured in some wine into both glasses.

“To Christmas movies.”, she said, raising her glass.

“To sharing a drink with a beautiful woman.”, Mary answered while taking her own glass.

“Are you flirting with me?” Zelda smirked.

“Maybe.”

They let their glasses cling and after the brunette had taken a sip, she leaned her head on Zelda’s shoulder. With a smile, the ginger wrapped an arm around her.

For a few minutes they were just watching the movie but Zelda could already feel the other woman moving closer, her fingers playing with some strands of her hair, until she finally started placing kisses on her neck.

“Is that how you watch movies?”, the ginger asked while tilting her head.

“Today it is.”, Mary whispered while slipping on her lap.

With a smile Zelda grabbed her hips. “I like it.”

“Kiss me.”, the brunette aspirated.

Zelda didn’t hesitate a second to fulfill that wish. They kissed softly and slowly, tasting each other and enjoying every second. When Mary moved closer, the ginger could feel her heart beating fast and it made her smile.

“Admit it.”, she whispered. “You did dress up for me.”

“Of course I did.” Mary ran a hand through her hair. “I just don’t get why a woman like you wants to spend time with me.”

Zelda lifted an eyebrow. “A woman like me?”

“You know...” Her cheeks blushed lightly. “You’re so out of my league.”

Now the ginger had to laugh. “Out of your league? That’s something that only exists in movies. Besides, I think hot teacher is over bitchy mortician.”

“Hot...?”

“Yes. Hot.” Zelda kissed her again, a bit more intense this time. Mary wrapped her arms around her and licked over her lips, her tongue begging for entrance that the ginger of course granted. They French kissed while the brunette lightly moved on her, being chest to chest.

“Zelda...”, Mary whispered against her lips.

“Yes...?”, she answered panting.

“I want to have sex with you. If it’s okay.”

Zelda shook her head with a huff. “You are truly something.”, she muttered before kissing her again.

“I just want to make sure that you want it too...” Mary whispered between kisses.

“Yes. Trust me, I really, really want that.”

With a smile, Mary pushed Zelda onto the couch and slipped down to shove her legs apart. The ginger was surprised but not unpleased by her sudden dominance. She sighed contently when the brunette moved her fingers over the inside of her thighs before pulling down her skirt.

“Take your time.”, Zelda muttered. “No need to hurry.”

Mary looked up, her eyes steamed with lust. “I’ll try.”, she whispered with a rough voice while removing the ginger’s pantyhose. Zelda’s body shivered when her cold fingers moved under her blouse, exploring every inch of her skin before finally removing the fabric. Now only in her underwear, the ginger pulled her lover closer to open the zipper of her dress. Mary slipped out of it, showing fancy lace underwear and stockings with garters.

“You really did dress up for me.”, Zelda grinned.

“I did.” Mary gave her a hot kiss while laying down on her. The ginger returned it, moving one hand through her pretty hair and the other on her backside. She gasped loudly when the brunette’s leg moved between hers, her knee teasingly rubbing her still covered womanhood. Without stopping, Mary’s hand moved behind her back to open her bra, not without teasing the ginger’s soft skin with her fingernails.

When she pulled away the garment, the brunette broke their kiss to move down. Zelda moaned quietly as she the felt the other woman’s lips sucking on her nipple. Her teeth sunk into the hardened teat, making her gasp loudly.

Mary’s hand now moved down to her panties, teasingly snapping the waistband before pulling them down. Now really excited, Zelda kicked them away. She sighed contently as the brunette slipped down, spreading kisses between her thighs. The sighs turned into moans as the kisses stopped and the licking started. Zelda’s fingers crawled themselves into the fabric of the couch, searching for halt as Mary sucked her off, her tongue exploring her inside.

“Fuck!”, the ginger moaned loudly when she hit an incredibly sweet spot and the other woman reacted immediately, teasing her mercilessly. Zelda moaned and panted, the lust already making her see stars. She crawled her fingers into the brunette’s scalp while moving her body along with the wet penetration until she finally went over the edge. Her body reared up one last time, then she flagged, gasping for air.

Mary sat up and moved back her hair. It was the most beautiful sight Zelda had had in a long time. She reached out for the brunette beauty, pulling her onto her again to feel the warmth of her body and inhale her scent.

“I think I never came so fast.”, she whispered after catching her breath again, playing with some of the brown curls.

“Is that good or bad?”, Mary asked while crossing her arms on her chest to place her head on them.

“Good. Definitely good.” Zelda smiled. “I had an affair with a married man a while ago.”, she admitted quietly, still playing with the other woman’s hair. “I thought that was exciting but you proved me wrong in less than a second.”

“That’s not nice.” Mary caressed her cheek nevertheless.

“I am not nice.” The ginger shook her head.

“You are. You play tough, but you have a soft core.”

Now Zelda had to laugh. “You’re probably right.”

The brunette sat up again, granting her a great view on her sexy underwear. “When do you have to leave?”, she asked while moving a hand through her hair.

“I’ve got all night.”

“Good.” Mary ran her index finger down Zelda’s torso. It left her shivering.

“I suspect we won’t get much sleep?”, the ginger asked with a grin and sat up to wrap her arms around her.

“No.” The other woman shook her head with a smirk. “Let’s live the night as if it was our last one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it will be crossovering soon. Until then, enjoy the peace and happiness while it lasts.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	5. Morning Mood

Zelda dully opened her eyes. Her body was aching and she moaned quietly as she tried to sit up. It didn’t really work because the weight of Mary’s body pushed her down again. The brunette was using her torso as a pillow, her arm hugging her stomach. She complained quietly about the sudden movement, smacked her lips and then continued drooling on Zelda’s skin. The ginger chuckled quietly and ran her fingers through the still sweaty brown curls.

It had been an intense night, a night of pleasure and intimacy. After the couch they had done it on the floor, the table and, after a break, also in the bedroom, where they finally fell asleep.

She had learned that Mary loved to be dominant, no, that she  _needed_ to be dominant, because when Zelda showed intentions to penetrate her with her fingers, she literally begged her not to do it. Of course, the ginger followed her wishes. But it left her worried.

Zelda placed a kiss on her lover’s forehead while caressing her shoulder with her thumb. Mary sighed in her sleep and turned on her back, burying the ginger’s arm underneath. She didn’t complain though, because now she had a perfect view on Mary’s bust. Carefully, she moved to her side to pull the brunette into a spooning hug and rested her free hand on one of her breasts. Normally she preferred to be the little spoon, but this was just fine. She buried her head in the brown hair and inhaled the scent of sex and sweat. It made her smile. This woman really woke feelings in her she hadn’t felt for a long time. Maybe she had fallen for her, at least a little. But she wouldn’t force that feelings onto her. Mary was troubled enough already. It had to be her decision.

About half an hour later, the brunette slowly woke up. Zelda carefully released her from the hug and she turned around, her eyes still sleepy.

“Morning.”, she muttered.

“Morning.”, the ginger smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. Even with smeared makeup, messy hair and slobber on her mouth she was still the most beautiful human being Zelda had ever met.

Mary seemed a bit embarrassed, hugging herself while looking down on the sheets. “Uh...”, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “It’s cold. What about a hot bath?”

“Sounds great.”

“Yeah...” The brunette stood up and Zelda knew that something was wrong. But she didn’t dare to ask. She followed the other woman into the bathroom and watched her turning on the water of the bath tub, feeling it with her fingers until the temperature was right. Then she looked into the mirror and sighed.

“I look like a circus clown...”

“Definitely not.” Zelda stepped next to her. “You look like someone who had lots of sex tonight.”

Now a smile appeared on Mary’s lips. “A circus clown who had lots of sex tonight.” She turned on the water of the sink and washed her face to remove all traces of makeup and drool. Then she started brushing her teeth while steadily keeping an eye on the water line in the tub. Zelda took the toothbrush she’d already used the day before and took care of her own smudged face.

Mary then turned off the water and opened one of the cabinets over the sink after spitting out the remaining toothpaste.

“I have kept this for a special occasion and... you know, I think it kinda is.” She pulled out a box from the cabinet.

“What is it?”, Zelda asked.

Mary opened the box and showed her a rainbow-colored bath bomb. “Let’s be even gayer.”

The ginger had to laugh. “Absolutely.”

With a smile, Mary kneeled down next to the tub and threw the orb into the water, watching it dissolve with her arms crossed on the edge. It exploded into all colors of the rainbow and left the water in a deep purple.

Zelda ran a hand through the brunette’s hair before climbing into the tub. Mary stood up again and joined her, sighing in relief when the warm water hit her skin.

“God, I’m getting old...”, she sighed and leaned her head on the ginger’s chest.

“Never say that or it comes true.”, Zelda wrapped her arms around her. “We don't get old, we just mature.”

Mary chuckled. “Yeah. That.”, she muttered while snuggling closer, using her as a pillow.

Zelda suddenly felt incredibly warm and ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair. She knew that it was too early to have such strong feelings, but she just couldn’t help herself.

“Tonight was nice...”, Mary whispered.

“Yes. It was.”, Zelda kissed her scalp.

“Is it weird to say thank you?”

“Maybe a bit.” The ginger smiled. “But I like your weirdness.”

Mary nodded lightly. “Thank you then.” She bit her lip and looked up into Zelda’s face. There was something in her glance that worried the ginger.

“Is everything okay?”, she asked carefully.

“Yes... I’m just tired.” Mary rested her head on her shoulder.

“Out of exercise?” Zelda smirked.

The brunette huffed. “I told you that I don’t usually do this. And I also don’t have affairs with married men.”

“Now that was mean.”

“Was it?” Mary sat up. “It was a fact and I don’t judge you for it.”

Zelda smiled lightly. “I judge myself for it. It’s not something I’m proud of.”

“And that’s why you are a nice person.” The brunette gave her a brief kiss. “We all have done things we’re not proud of.”

“Tonight is not one of them.” Zelda gave her a proper kiss. Mary returned it and laid down on her again. After their lips parted, the brunette rested her head on her shoulder and took her hand.

They were enjoying their bath in silent snuggling until the water turned cold. When they finally left the tub, they both were relaxed but tired and dried their bodies slowly and steady.

“I think I’ll go collect my clothes.”, Zelda finally said.

Mary nodded and slipped over her dressing gown before walking downstairs with her. In the living room the ginger collected her garments and put them on again.

“Should I help you clean up?”, Zelda asked at the sight of the mess they’d made.

The brunette shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ll stay home again today and take care of everything.”

“Okay.” Zelda smiled and just when she wanted to ask where to go from here, Mary’s phone, which was still lying on the table, started to ring. Since the ginger was standing next to it, she took a look on the display.

“John is calling.”, she said with a smirk. "Should I be worried?"

Mary’s expression hardened. ”Don't be silly.”, she said while hastily walking over to grab the phone. “I’m sorry, I have to take that.” She hit the green phone button and pressed it to her ear. “Hello?”

Zelda watched the brunette leaving the room in a hurry, hearing only a faint “No, I’m fine” from her, before she was out of reach. A part of her wanted to listen, but she knew that it was rude and she wasn’t involved enough with the brunette to have a right to know everything about her private life. So she just grabbed her handbag and pulled out her lipstick to paint her lips in a soft pink again.

Mary came back into the room after a few minutes, her expression impossible to interpret. “I’m sorry, it was important.”, she said quietly before putting her phone back on the table.

“No worries.” Zelda smiled. “I should go home. Hilda is still sick and I need to do all the work.”

“Of course.” Mary nodded and bit her lower lip.

“Don’t think I want to go. When do you want to meet again?”, the ginger asked while wrapping her arms around her.

“I...” Mary looked at her before shaking her head. “I don’t know yet. There is lots of stuff to do and... I’ll give you a call, okay?”

“Okay.” Zelda placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Bye.” She wanted to go but suddenly slender fingers wrapped themselves around her hand.

“Zelda...”

She turned around when the brunette quietly said her name. To her surprise there were tears in her eyes. “Hey... what is it?”, she asked a little worried while cupping the other woman’s face.

“Nothing... nothing.... I’m sorry.” Mary moved away from her. “I don’t want to hold you back.”

“Why are you crying?”, Zelda asked quietly.

“I’ve just... got something in my eye.” The brunette vigorously wiped over her eyes. “Gone.”

For a moment, Zelda was perplexed, then she gave her another soft kiss. “Better now?”

“Yes.” Mary smiled lightly. “Goodbye, Zelda.”

“Bye then.” The ginger kissed her one last time before leaving the house. She couldn’t help herself but smiling all the way to her car. Hell, she was a school girl all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied. No big drama yet. But sooooooon. MUAUAHAHAHAA*cough* ... I need to work on the evil laughter thing.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	6. Truth

At first Zelda didn’t worry about Mary not calling, at least she tried to tell that to herself. But after the weekend had passed and the new week started, her thoughts were running wild.

Did she put her under too much pressure? Did the teacher never want more than sex? Did she even lie to her about Hawthorne?

Of course, some thoughts were absurd, but once the anxiety starts it is hard to stop.

Mary wouldn’t take any of her calls or answer her text messages. It made the thoughts worse and worse until Zelda decided to put an end to it. She put the perplexed Sabrina and Ambrose under the excuse that she needed to hand in some papers into the car and drove them to school. After the youngsters went to their classrooms Zelda entered the school as well, heading to Mary’s office.

The door was left ajar and right as the ginger wanted to knock, she heard the teacher’s agitated voice from inside.

“I can’t believe she has done that! I mean, I can believe it but...!”

“I know you’re mad.”, a male voice answered. Zelda recognized the voice from the parent-teacher conference. It was John Smith, Ambrose's teacher. He probably also was the one who had called her that morning.

“I am mad, yes!”, Mary hissed. She never had heard her that angry before. Not even at Hawthorne.

“She didn’t have bad intentions though.”

“Stop that!”

“What?”

“Defending her! This year has been hell for me and it is her fault, no matter which intentions she had!”

Zelda carefully looked through the gap between the door and the door frame. Mary was walking back and forth in front of her desk while Dr Smith was sitting in the visitor chair.

“Mary... calm down please.”, he tried to soothe her.

The brunette gave him a death glare. “Sure, I will calm down. I will play along as your substitute and pretend nothing has happened.”

“Are you being sarcastic now?”

“You tell me.” Mary leaned on her desk, crossing her arms.

“Look, I will explain to her what she has done. I will punish her and I am also mad at her. But screaming at me won’t solve anything.” Dr Smith sighed.

“Sometimes I think you don’t even see me as a human being with feelings.” Mary looked at him with incredibly sad eyes.

“Please don’t do that...” He brushed his hand over his face.

“Of course.” The brunette nodded and looked down. “I’ve met someone, you know?”

Zelda’s heart skipped a beat, but so did the doctor. He jumped out of his chair.

“You can’t...!”

“I know!” She pushed him away as he wanted to grab her shoulders. “Don’t touch me.”

“Mary, if she finds out...!”

“She won’t!” The brunette shook her head. “I’m ignoring her... problem solved. There.”

“Nothing is solved.” Dr Smith shook his head. “What if she comes to your house when Missy is there? Ignoring won’t help then!”

Mary took a deep breath, then she sat down in her chair and took off her glasses. “You’re right. Of course you’re right.” She wiped over her now dripping eyes. “It’s just... I don’t think I can do a breakup. It wasn’t even a relationship and... it already hurts so much.”

“I will help you... if there is something I can do.” Smith carefully placed his hand on her shoulder.

The brunette huffed. “There is nothing you can do. It’s my fault... I never should have allowed it to happen but... I was such a mess. And she was there... stupid me. I should have sent her away immediately...” Mary buried her face in her hands.

The doctor seemed visibly overstrained with the crying woman and carefully padded her shoulder. Zelda for herself had heard enough and entered the room. Both of them were looking at her and when Mary’s glance met hers, panic emerged from the face of the brunette.

The ginger crossed her arms. “I think you have got some explaining to do.”

“She is the one...?”, Smith asked quietly but Mary just pushed him away and stood up, walking to her.

“I will explain everything.”, she said quietly. “But not now. Come to my house tonight.”

“Okay.” Zelda nodded. “I’ll be there at 6pm. And no stupid excuses.”

Mary nodded. “The truth only. Promise.”

“Good.” The ginger turned around and left the room again, slamming the door shut behind her. She really didn’t know what to think about the conversation she’d overheard but she told herself to not form an opinion without knowing the whole story. She’d only have to wait until the evening after all.

When Zelda arrived at Mary’s house that night, the brunette opened the door wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants, her feet bare, her hair tied up to a simple high ponytail. Her eyes were reddened behind the glasses from many shed tears.

“Hey.”, she said with a muffled voice without looking at her and made way for the ginger.

Zelda entered the house and let Mary guide her into the kitchen where she took off her coat and threw it over a chair before sitting down on it.

“Do you want something to drink... eat...?”, Mary asked quietly.

“I want answers.”, Zelda said and crossed her arms.

The brunette nodded and sat down next to her. “I... I don’t really know where to start.”

“Who is Missy?” It was a question that had haunted her thoughts for the whole day. And she was scared of the answer.

Mary nodded and took off her glasses with a sigh. “Missy is my sister.”

Zelda felt incredibly relieved. So it wasn’t another woman. At least something.

“My twin sister, actually.”, the brunette continued. “And... well, it’s all very complicated. She is... in a mental hospital, trying to recover but... well, to say it frankly, she is insane.”

Zelda had to gulp. “What do you mean?”

“She has killed people without any regrets. She just... she can’t feel remorse. But she is trying hard.” Mary put on her glasses again. “We have a pact. Sometimes we switch roles. Then she comes here and lives my life and I go to the hospital. We look the same, so...” She shook her head.

“But... why?”, Zelda asked numbly. She had expected all sort if horrible stories but not that.

“To socialize her again. If she spends all this time isolated, she can never get used to the real world.”

“And John Smith knows?”

“It was his idea.” Mary smiled lightly. “He and Missy... they always were together. We went to the same school, the same university. And they did everything together. They are more than friends... more than lovers. They are pure soulmates.”

Zelda suddenly felt a lump forming in her throat. “So you really are the substitute.”, she whispered.

“No... no, it’s not like that.” Mary shook her head. “Missy and I are really close. I do this for her because she also has done many things for me. She is the older one and she always was there to protect me when I needed it.”

“This morning you were pretty mad at her.”

“Trust me, I still am.” Her voice grew dark.

“What has she done?”

“What has she done?”, Mary spat out the question. “She had sex with Hawthorne! No wonder that he was after me like that! And she also invited him to Vancouver!” The brunette took in a sharp breath. “But she didn’t do it with bad intentions. She wanted to pair me off with him because she thought that would be a good idea.”

“It’s her fault that he was stalking you...”, Zelda whispered.

“Yes. That is how life is with her. Because even with good intentions she causes nothing but trouble. She is schizophrenic, her view on the world is completely distorted. It got better but... it’s still too dangerous for people to be around me.” Mary closed her eyes. “And I’m sorry that I dragged you into this mess. I never had the intention to do so. But... please try to understand... I have lived my life for Missy for many years now. It is always about her, no matter what. And then you gave me this... this huge amount of affection and I just couldn’t handle it. I wanted to send you away, I wanted to protect you from all of this because I really like you but... I was selfish. I always had to handle my things alone and suddenly... suddenly there was someone who just cared.” Tears were dripping down her eyes now and she took off her glasses again. “It felt so wonderful. Suddenly there was someone who was even willing to stay overnight to make me feel safe when for many years nobody cared about my feelings at all. And then this beautiful, beautiful human even has some attraction to me, wants to kiss me.” She smiled sadly and wiped her eyes clean, only to cry again. “I just couldn’t help myself. I know it’s wrong and I felt bad the whole time but... I haven’t kissed anyone in about fifteen years now. I know it’s no excuse but... no, it’s still no excuse. I really wanted to just let you go and pretend it didn’t happen but instead I gave you my number. I hated myself so much after you were gone and I tried to tell myself that you probably wouldn’t call anyways. That I didn’t have to deal with that. But no... you called and yet again I fell for you. I told myself it would be the last time. That I would sleep with you and drop you afterwards so that you would think I’m just a stupid whore and forget me... because I’m too much of a coward to properly end it. Because I can’t even look at you now... I’m a horrible person and you don’t deserve such a treatment after everything you have done for me. I just... for once I wasn’t Missy’s sister. It wasn’t about her, just about me. And I know it’s wrong... I know I screwed up... I just... I hope you can understand at least a little why I did this to you. And I am so sorry... for everything. Now you know the truth and... I hope you don’t rat Missy and me out because I really want her to get better again and I told you because I really trust you... of course I can understand if you’re mad enough to do so but it isn’t her fault that I’m weak... and if you want to punish someone it should be me.”

Zelda had listened to Mary without saying a word, completely straight-faced. Now that the brunette had stopped talking and was staring on the tabletop, slowly wetting it with her tears, she moved closer to her and just pulled her into a tight embrace. She could feel the other woman twitch in her arms before she gave in and sunk into the hug, burying her face in her shoulder and crying quietly.

“That is a lot to take in.”, Zelda admitted while gently caressing her back. “But please don’t torture yourself like that.”

“You forgive me?”, Marry sobbed quietly.

“Yes.”

The brunette looked up at her, her face completely wet. “You’re too kind.”, she whispered.

Zelda shook her head. “You deserve all the kindness.”

Some more tears dripped down Mary’s cheeks before she gave her a trembling kiss. It didn’t last long enough for the ginger to return it because she immediately moved back, her eyes widened in terror.

“I’m sorry.”, she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Mary...” Zelda carefully placed a hand on her cheek. “You have to answer me honestly now. Do you want more than just sex and cuddles?”

The brunette closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. “In any other live I’d outright marry you.”

That answer left Zelda blindsided. “M-marry...?”

Mary shook her head. “Forget it. Just... forget me. I told you why it’s impossible and... you should probably go now.”

“Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?” The ginger lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I... I don’t want to get rid of you. It’s just...”

“I don’t care about your family drama. I don’t care if you switch parts with your sister or what she has done. I don’t care how complicated this will get and I don’t care if it’s dangerous. And do you want to know why?” Zelda closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, needing all her courage for the following words. “Because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love cliffhangers.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	7. Baggage

For a moment, Mary just stared at Zelda, her blue eyes widened with dripping tears. Then she jumped into her arms kissing her without restraint. Zelda could barely catch her and almost lost balance on the chair.

The brunette pecked her lips while wrapping her arms around her, completely closing the distance between them.

“Do you really love me?”, she finally whispered against Zelda’s lips. “You’re not just saying that?”

“I love you.”, the ginger repeated. “You are special.”

Mary was still crying as she moved back to look at her. “I really want to return it but... I don’t think I know what love even is.”, she said with a shaking voice. 

“Love is exciting. It feels like you’re flying and falling at the same time. It is joy and fear at once. It is the need to be with one person as often as possible. It is missing them whenever they aren’t there.” Zelda ran a hand through Mary’s hair. “It is forgiving them their flaws and see their beauty instead.”

The brunette was still crying, leaning her head on Zelda’s hand. “I love you...”, she whispered, her voice shaking.

“Do you want to start a relationship?”, Zelda asked carefully.

“I...” Mary closed her eyes. “I’d love to but... I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Why exactly?” The ginger gently caressed her cheek, knowing that she had to be the strong and understanding one now.

“My life is a mess. I am a mess. You deserve better than that. Someone who is stable... and can treat you good.” Mary looked down on her fingers.

“What if I don’t want that?” Zelda gave her a warm smile. “What if I want you with all of your baggage?”

“I... I would try my best to be worthy.” The brunette carefully crawled her fingers into Zelda’s blouse. “But I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“We can go about that slowly. Just trying if it works. And if it doesn’t, we’ll end it in peace.” The ginger placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Let me take you out on a date.”

Mary’s cheeks turned red and she bit her lips. “You... me... on... a date?”

“Yes. I mean, it’s about time. Normally you do that before you have sex.” Zelda smiled lightly.

“I have to confess something.” The brunette didn’t dare to look at her. “I... I never really had a date.”

“Then I a fortiori invite you out. But you should put on some clothes.”

“What... you want to go right off the bat?” Mary blinked blindsided.

“Why not?” The ginger smirked. “So you’ll have no time to find reasons not to go.”

“And... where are we going?”

“I’ll decide that while you get ready.”

“But I don’t know what to wear!”

“Just normal clothes.” Zelda looked at her hoodie and sweatpants. “But not that normal.”

“I... didn’t expect to leave the house today.” Mary slipped down from her lap and stood up again.

“And still you look amazing.” The ginger stood up as well and pecked her lips again.

Mary’s cheeks blushed again and she gave her an embarrassed smile. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve been crying all day.”

“Because of me?”, Zelda asked quietly.

The brunette shook her head. “Because of everything.”

“You definitely need some cheering up. Let’s go to the Christmas festival that they do downtown this week.” Zelda smiled lightly.

“You know that basically everyone will be there?” Mary bit her lips again.

“Are you ashamed to be seen with me?”

“No!” She shook her head vehemently.

“Then where is the problem?” Zelda tilted her head.

“I...” The brunette closed her eyes for a second. “I guess I’m just afraid of nothing.”

“People won’t think we’re a couple just because we spend time together, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

Mary shook her head. “Don’t say afraid. It’s... far more complicated.”

“I know.” Zelda gently caressed her cheek.

The brunette took her hand and placed a kiss on it before guiding her upstairs to the bedroom. There she opened her closet and rummaged through her clothes.

“What should I wear?”, she asked while pulling out some dresses. “Something pretty? Something simple?”

“Don’t worry about that too much. You’ll have to wear a coat anyway.” Zelda smiled lightly.

“That’s true. Something comfortable then.” She picked a plain black dress combined with a dark purple turtleneck sweater and placed them on her bed, together with a black pantyhose.

“Perfect.”, the ginger commented on her choice of clothes and sat down on the bed.

Mary also put a plain red bra from the closet and threw it on the pile of clothes before unzipping her hoodie, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Zelda couldn’t help herself. Even though she tried herself to stop, she ended up eying the other woman, watching her putting off the hoodie jacket and standing there with a naked torso.

Of course, the other woman noticed her glances. But she didn’t seem concerned by it. Obviously, otherwise she wouldn’t change in front of her.

Mary untied her hair and let it fall on her bare shoulder, slowly shaking her head. Zelda was sure that she was doing it on purpose. It was almost disappointing when she put on the bra and sweater.

After Mary was fully dressed, she vanished in the bathroom to cover her red eyes with some makeup and tie up her hair in a decent hairdo. When she was finished, they went downstairs again and after Zelda had grabbed her coat from the kitchen and Mary put on hers and her glasses, they left the house.

“Shall we walk?”, the ginger asked. It was about a mile to go and the weather was cold, but Mary agreed, linking her arm with Zelda’s as they started walking.

For a few minutes they went along the street in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence though.

“May I ask...”, Mary started talking after a while. “... about you past love life? Or is that inappropriate?”

“It’s okay.” Zelda gave her a little smile. “I’ve had some relationships and affairs in the past but nothing really lasted. I mean, of course affairs don’t last but... you know what I mean.”

The brunette nodded. “So it’s no big deal for you if it won’t work.”

“I never said that.” Zelda looked at her. “Trust me, it still hurts every time. When you think you’ve found someone you can spend your life with but they decide otherwise...” She shook her head. “I just don’t show it. I’m used to be the strong one. I have to be in this mess that I call family. And if I get to look after you too now, that is just fine.”

“You don’t have to look after me.” Mary huffed. “I can manage my life on my own. Of course, it feels good when somebody is there to care about me, but don’t think I’m helpless.”

“I don’t think that. I think you’re way stronger than me, actually.”

Now the brunette looked at her in surprise. “What makes you think that?”

“You can just live this double life while managing to be a good teacher and enduring a stalker. All on your own. I would have gone mad in less than a week.”

“Maybe I am mad.” Mary leaned her head on her shoulder. “I’m definitely socially awkward.”

“You’re adorably awkward.”, Zelda muttered which left the other woman blushing again.

“But... if you can’t endure it maybe we should... stop that right now.”, she said quietly while moving her head up again. “The last thing I want is to damage you.”

“Mary...” Zelda stopped walking to properly look at her. “That is absolutely not what I said.”

“I’m sorry.” The brunette looked down. “I’m just... I’m scared. I’m so scared of failing you.”

Zelda didn’t really know what to say, so she pulled her into a tight hug. “Just let it happen.”, she whispered. “No relationship works without flaws. Even if we fight, even if we hurt each other, it is part of being together. The important part is being able to forgive each other, to talk about issues and overcome them in the end. I mean, you have a sister. You know how it works. I’m sure you’re fighting a lot, yet you love each other.”

Mary nodded lightly. “You’re right. I just... I never had a relationship before. I guess that’s why I’m panicking.”

“Never...?” Zelda carefully moved a hand over her cheek.

The brunette shook her head. “Sure, I’ve had some crushes. I’ve kissed some girls and I’m no virgin, but I never had anything I’d call a relationship.”

Zelda placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I think I can understand why you’re nervous. But you know what? I’m nervous too. Because I’m having a date with the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met.”

Mary just stared at her for a moment, then she basically jumped into her arms, at least she would have if the dress had allowed it, and gave the ginger a passionate kiss. Zelda returned it, tasted the other woman’s tongue and pushed her closer on her own body.

“I love you.”, the brunette whispered against her lips. “And I won’t ruin the mood any more. Promise.”

“You haven’t ruined anything.” Zelda pecked her lips on last time before continuing to walk. “Come on, we’re definitely too old for making out in the middle of nowhere.”

Mary chuckled and followed her, grabbing the ginger’s hand as she was walking next to her again.

When they entered downtown it was already dark, but the Christmas decorations lightened up town square. There were many people around, some of them wearing Santa hats or antlers.

“I probably shouldn’t say that out loud here, but I’m actually no Christmas fan.”, Mary whispered into Zelda’s ear.

“What was that?” The ginger turned to her with a smirk. “You want a blinking Santa hat?”

“That is something I absolutely do not want ever in my entire life.”

“Okay, since you’re asking so nicely, I’m gonna buy you one.” Zelda walked over to a guy who was selling them.

“I hate you.”, Mary muttered while following her.

“There you go.” Zelda put the annoyingly blinking hat on the brunette’s head. “Beautiful.”

“You wasted money just to tease me.” Mary huffed.

“And I don’t regret any penny. You look amazing.” The ginger winked. “Come on, let’s get some mulled claret.”

“That sounds better.”

They got themselves two mugs of the hot wine punch and occupied one of the high tables to drink them. Mary kept on the blinking hat, even though it visibly annoyed her, but with every sip of the alcohol it seemed to get more endurable.

“What do you have against Christmas?”, Zelda asked.

“Well, it’s not that I have a grudge against it or something. I mean, I do watch Christmas movies and through the students I somehow have to celebrate it but...” She shook her head. “Everyone pretends to be nice, even though they’re more brutal than ever. Just look at Black Friday.”

“I get what you mean.” The ginger nodded.

“Also, I guess you’re just looking forward to that if you’ve got a real family.” Mary shrugged. “I only have my sister and she really hates Christmas because the people in the mental hospital force her to celebrate it. I mean, it’s really annoying that they constrain the people to sing Christmas songs and stuff. We mostly switch for the whole December but I’ve got so much stuff to do at the moment that we agreed that she has to endure it this year.”

Zelda watched her empty her mug in thoughts. “If you switch, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Are you really asking that?” Mary crossed her arms. “Yes. Of course, I will. I know my sister. She would find it funny to pretend to be me in front of you and... do stuff. And as much as I am down to sharing everything with her, I will never share you.”

“I’m not an item...”

“Exactly.” The brunette turned around to get herself another mug of mulled claret. Her voice was shaking with suppressed anger when she came back and looked at her again.

“Does Missy upset you? Because you have to understand that you can’t have me without her.”, she said quietly.

“I didn’t say that, love.” Zelda shook her head. “But you see, this is a situation I’ve never been in before and it makes me nervous as well. You don’t need to get angry because I’m asking questions about it.”

“You’re right.” Her voice got mild again. “I’m sorry. I will have to tell her that you exist but... please just stay away as long as she’s out. I don’t want to put you under unnecessary risks.”

“Is she really that dangerous?”

Mary nodded. “Do you know what hebephrenic schizophrenia is?”

Zelda shook her head. “I’m no expert in mental illnesses. I just know that schizophrenia causes hallucinations and that’s about it.”

“Yeah...” The brunette took a sip from her mug. “You see, hebephrenic schizophrenia doesn’t really cause hallucinations. It’s also known as disorganized schizophrenia and like the name says... it causes disorganization rather than reality distortions. She has them too, but not that extreme. The main symptoms of hebephrenic schizophrenia are missing affection and emotions. It’s just impossible for her to feel like a normal human. Like, imagine your pet dies. You would be upset, right? Missy wouldn’t, even if she had loved it to the moon and back, just because she can’t feel that way. There is no warmth in her actions, that’s why she was able to kill people without feeling anything. No right or wrong, no regrets. On the other side, she sometimes is overly emotional about minor stuff and laughs about inappropriate things. She isn’t an empty husk, like you’d maybe suspect, she smiles a lot, she is lively and cheerful, sometimes she acts more like a child than an adult. It is mostly difficult to have a serious conversation with her, because she always digresses from the topic and fools around. She most likely will hurt you with inappropriate comments but she won’t feel bad for it, because she doesn’t see her wrongs. But she got better.” Mary looked at Zelda and there was pride in her eyes. “Even though it hurts her to realize what she has done, even though she almost breaks on the realizations of her actions, she keeps going. She even has contacted the families of her victims to apologize. Of course, they can’t forgive her. But she tries. She really tries.”

“She is lucky to have a sister like you.”, Zelda said quietly.

“She also has John. He is the main reason for her to keep fighting.” She smiled lightly. “Maybe she will be healed completely one day and can leave legally. Then they will marry. They’ve already promised that to each other.”

“As romantic as that is... don’t you feel a bit used in that game?”, the ginger asked carefully.

“Why should I? Because they want to spend some time together? Because she wants to be outside to not forget how it works? Yes, I yelled at John that I feel like a substitute, and sometimes I do, but I was angry and I do it with pleasure. I get if you don’t understand that... but please try to accept it.”

“I am accepting it.” Zelda took her hand. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Mary smiled lightly. “And even though she probably sounds like a monster to you... Missy can be nice. She isn’t a bad person.”

“I’ll be honest, the killer part worries me a bit... but I will try my best to not think bad about her.”

“She may be a killer, but she also saved a life.” The blue eyes were fixating her now with a deep seriousness. “Mine.”

Zelda felt a sudden terror rushing through her limbs. “What happened?”, she asked with a dry voice.

“Some really, really shitty stuff happened. Really...” She zoned out for a moment, then shook her head. “Long story short, I tried to end my life and she stopped me. She talked me out of it. Stayed awake with me for the whole night, even though she shouldn’t have been able to do so. Even though she can’t feel properly. But she always has been there for me when I needed her. And when I need her nowadays, she still listens. She maybe isn’t able to come up with good solutions or make it even worse, like the Hawthorne thing... but she is trying. And she is a good sister.”

Zelda grabbed Mary’s hands and squeezed them softly. “Are you still thinking about...?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Don’t worry.”

“Good.” The ginger let out a relieved breath.

“Please... note that I told you all of that because I trust you. It’s not something to pass on.” Mary gave her a serious glance.

“I won’t.” Zelda placed a kiss on Mary’s hand. “I promise.”

The brunette smiled lightly and grabbed her mug again. “Now it’s your turn to be honest. You know so much about me but I know nothing about you.”

“Well...” Zelda took a sip from her own mug. “You are familiar with the death of Sabrina’s parents I guess.”

Mary nodded. “They died in a plane crash when she still was a child.”

“Yes.” The ginger nodded and closed her eyes for a second. “I never agreed with Diana, you know? I have never been nice to her. I thought Edward deserved better. And I feel so incredibly bad for that. They were a happy couple and I should have accepted them. I tried to raise Sabrina in their will, did all I could. But it’s still too late to say sorry... and sometimes I can’t even sleep and stay up crying because I feel so guilty.” Zelda smiled at her. “There. I never told that to anyone.”

Mary gave her an incredibly soft glance. “Isn’t it only naturally to be suspicious about your sibling's lovers? Trust me, I didn’t like John for a long time.”

The ginger shrugged. “It wasn’t Diana I should have hated... I made a big mistake... with Ambrose’s parents.”

“John told me that the boy has got some history... but since I don’t teach him, I don’t know that story.”

Zelda took a deep breath and emptied her mug in one big gulp. “My sister got murdered by her husband and Ambrose had to watch.”

The ginger could see the shock in Mary’s eyes and had to look away. “I should have noticed something... but he always seemed so nice. Is it my fault? Could I have done something to prevent it? Stupid thoughts, right? But I’m living with them every day.”

“Zelda...” The brunette carefully took her hands, caressing her hands with her thumbs.

“As you can see, I am far from stable. I have my own baggage. So, don’t think yours would bother me.”

Mary leaned in to kiss her and Zelda had never welcomed the soft lips of the other woman more than now. She leaned into the tender kiss and closed her eyes to not see the blinking of the stupid Santa hat on Mary’s head that distracted her from the intimate moment.

But suddenly the other woman moved back and when Zelda opened her eyes again, all she could see on the brunette’s face was panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Could it be! An update! xD  
> Sorry you guys had to wait a bit. I actually did have some social life. I'm surprised myself.  
> We even did an improvised CAOS cosplay shooting and let me tell you, it was a ton of fun.  
> But well, you don't care about my life, you care about my words and they will tell you that I'll probably not be able to upload all the time because I've got some stuff to do and can't focus on writing only, but I'll try my best.  
> Until then,  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	8. Standing Up

Zelda turned around to see what had scared Mary that much. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on none other than Hawthorne. The principal looked like he was about to murder someone, that someone probably being her.

“So that’s how it is.”, he snarled at Mary. “You little slut.”

“Don’t call her that.”, Zelda hissed, feeling incredible anger rising inside of her.

“I told you many times that I don’t want you that way.”, Mary said quietly before he could attack the ginger. “You finally have to accept it.”

“I’d be careful with her.”, Hawthorne was speaking to Zelda now. “Once she has you in bed, she’ll ignore you and pretend you’ve assaulted her.”

“You  _have_ assaulted her! I was there. Even if she said yes in the past, if she says no now, no means no!” The ginger stepped in between them. “So just let her go, let her live her life in peace!”

“Don’t think I’m giving up just because you are there now.” Hawthorne spat out the words. “In the end, every woman needs a man in her life and you’re not up for that task.”

Zelda gasped for air but before she could say anything, Mary stepped forward to the man who had tormented her entire life.

“I don’t need a man in my life.”, she said, her voice dangerously quiet. “I never did. And I never will. And even if I did, you’d be my last choice on earth.”

“Oh, now you’re blaming your shitty behavior on me?” Hawthorne sounded more than angry now.

Mary closed her eyes for a second. “Maybe my behavior was shitty, but that still doesn’t give you any rights to treat me like that.”

“Sure, you play me around but I am the bad guy.” The principal shook his head. “Your games are sick.”

The brunette clenched her fists. Zelda couldn’t imagine how she possibly felt, how the actions of her  _sister_ brought this upon her.

“Please leave me alone.”, Mary finally said, trying to sound calm. “I am sorry for what I have done. It wasn’t right. But you have to understand that  _us_ will never be a thing. There is a reason why I always said no, why I’m still saying no. And the reason is that I will never love you, no matter how much you threaten me. I only slept with you because I thought you’d finally leave me alone. But your behavior only turned worse. Don’t you see how much you hurt me? How much you scare me? I just want you to stop.”

“So that you can fuck her in peace.”, he said through clenched teeth.

“So that I finally have peace again.” Mary offered him her hand. “Please.”

“You can’t expect me to just pretend everything is fine!” Hawthorne pushed her hand away. “You made a fool out of me, you reported me to the police! I forgave you for everything and now you’re here with that whore...!”

The sound of the hard slap Mary inflicted on the man’s face echoed through the Christmas music. He stared at her in disbelief while the brunette was shaking in anger.

“Do. Not. Call. Her. That.”, she hissed and for a moment Zelda was frightened by her death glare. For the first time she really saw her as the sister of a murderous psychopath, who probably wasn’t completely peaceful as well.

“You dare to hit me? A damn woman dares to hit me?!” Now Hawthorne rose his voice. “I’ve had enough of you, missy.”

“It’s Mary.” The brunette withstood his now red and angry face. “And you should be glad about that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean now?!”

“It means that if you come too close to me one more time, if you dare to call my girlfriend a whore again, if you dare to sexualize and materialize me, I will do more than just a little slap. And you can count yourself lucky if your scraps go to the hospital and not to the mortuary then.” Mary’s voice was quiet but serious.

“You’re threatening me? You?” Now Hawthorne laughed. “You’ll regret this.”

“I don’t think so.” Mary turned around to Zelda and reached for her hand. “Come. Let’s go.”

But before the ginger could take it, Hawthorne grabbed Mary and lifted her off the ground what made her screech in shock and surprise.

“Let me down this instant or I’ll swear I’ll…!”

“You’ll do what? You’re weak and pathetic.”

“Let her go!” Zelda tried to free the brunette from the principal’s grip.

“With pleasure.” Hawthorne threw Mary’s petite body against the table. A laceration formed on her head and blood was dripping on the floor as she sat up.

Zelda could feel nothing but anger as she hit the man with all her might, ignoring the crowd that was slowly forming around them. He was stumbling backwards. The ginger was way stronger than Mary, she probably didn’t look like it but she’d never feared hard work.

“Don’t you dare lay your hands on her.”, she hissed. “Scum.”

Hawthorne looked at her with pulsating anger. Zelda knew that it was time to go, that this man was capable of anything, now that he slowly realized the situation, he was in. She moved back and helped Mary on her feet again without losing sight of him. But despite her being alert, she didn’t see it coming.

The principal grabbed the hot caldron from the man who was selling mullet claret with his gloved hands and splashed the hot wine punch on them. Since Zelda was standing between him and Mary, almost all of the fluid hit her. Tears were flooding her sight as the wine burned her skin. She fell to the floor, a curtain of pain between her and the rest of the world. People were yelling but she couldn’t understand a word of what they were saying. It took her an endless while to be able to open her eyes again, the pain still paralyzing her. But as she looked up, she could see Mary sitting on Hawthorne who was now lying on the ground, punching him without any mercy. Her face showed no remorse. She looked like she wouldn’t even care if she killed him now. Then a policeman arrived and pulled her away from Hawthorne’s body.

“Get off me!”, the brunette screamed and ripped herself free from his grip.

“Calm down or I will have to arrest you!”

Now Mary started laughing. It wasn’t cute or joyful, it was purely hysterical. “You will arrest  _me_? Is that a joke?”

“You just broke a guy’s nose in public.” The policeman crossed his arms.

“He burned her!”, Mary screamed, pointing at Zelda. “He hit me, I even have the fucking wound to prove it, but sure, arrest  _me_!”

Before the policeman could respond, the ginger heard a very familiar voice screaming her name.

“Auntie Zee!”, Sabrina screamed, fighting her way through the crowd while being assisted by her friends and boyfriend. She fell to her knees next to her.

“Oh my god, what happened?!”

Zelda really wasn’t able to talk, the pain already made it hard for her to even keep her eyes open, but she grabbed her niece’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It hurt like hell to touch her with the burned hand though.

“That is what happens when patriarchy wins.”, Mary said, her voice quiet and empty. Then she raised it for everyone to hear. “This man has been stalking me, assaulting me, sexualizing me.”, she yelled while pointing at Hawthorne who was sitting on the floor, holding his bleeding nose. “The police didn’t care. They told me not to make a fuss about a flirting man. A flirting man that made my life hell! And now look what happened! He’s not only hurting me, he is also hurting my friends! And if I fight back,  _I_  get punished!” She turned back to the policeman. “Go on. Arrest me. Arrest me for finally finding the courage to stand up against him.”

“More like beating him to the hospital.” The policeman shook his head. “I won’t arrest you. I just ask you to calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Mary was still way too outraged to just calm down. Thankfully an ambulance entered the street and two paramedics lifted Zelda on a stretcher to carry her into it.

“Can I come too?”, Sabrina asked quietly. “She is my aunt.”

One of the paramedics nodded and also guided Mary into the back of the car. She was quiet now and allowed him to take care of the laceration while they drove off to the hospital.

“Can I just say that you were amazing, Ms Wardwell?”, Sabrina said with a smile.

The brunette shook her head. “Losing control isn’t amazing. Violence is never a solution.”, she said quietly.

“You stood up for yourself. That is amazing.”, the girl insisted.

Mary stayed quiet and looked down on her shoes. She had some other light bruises next to the giant band-aid on her forehead and many strands of hair were hanging wildly around her head.

“I’m sorry, Zelda.”, she finally said. “It is my fault.”

The ginger shook her head, still in way too much pain to speak. She really wanted to tell the brunette that it wasn’t her fault, that she shouldn’t blame herself and that Hawthorne had been the one to do this to her. And thank god Sabrina was there.

“Don’t think that.”, the girl said. “You didn’t do this, Hawthorne did. But why would he?”

Sabrina looked at Mary who avoided her glance. “Because I gave your aunt more attention than him.”, she said simply, not outing their relationship to her.

“He really is a sick stalker...”, the girl muttered.

The ambulance stopped and Zelda got moved inside into a hospital bed. While Mary got guided away by one of the paramedics, Sabrina never left her side. The ginger was grateful for that because she really didn’t want to be alone right now.

Two nurses were rubbing her burned body with a cold unguent and she couldn’t help herself but to close her eyes and enjoy it in blissful relief. The pain finally faded away. She still felt far from comfortable but it was much better now.

“How are you, auntie?”, Sabrina asked carefully when the nurses had left the room again, leaving them alone.

“I’m fine.” Zelda said, her voice still shaking. It was a lie, but at least she was feeling better than before.

“Should I ask Hilda and Ambrose to come over?” The girl carefully took her hand. It still hurt.

“No.”, she said quietly. “Go home and tell them I’m spending the night here. No need to make a fuss about it. With some luck I can leave tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? I can stay if you like.”

Zelda smiled lightly. “You need your sleep for school tomorrow. Just make sure Ambrose goes there. He has been too sloppy...”

“Okay.” Sabrina placed a careful kiss on her cheek. “Ew. That stuff tastes bad.”, she muttered as she wiped remains of the unguent from her lips.

“It’s not for eating.” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Does it help at least?”

“Yes.” The ginger closed her eyes. “It helps marvelously.”

“Then get some rest.” Sabrina smiled lightly. “We’ll come and visit you tomorrow.”

Zelda nodded without opening her eyes again. She felt extremely exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

The door closed after Sabrina had left the room and left her in silence. It was suffocating. Of course, the ginger would have never admitted it to anyone... but she was scared. Being alone in a way too large and empty hospital room wasn’t one of her dream scenarios. More like a nightmare.

Zelda tried to sleep, but every oh so little noise got her startled. She called herself a fool and tried to ignore the raising anxiety but right when she managed to get somewhat calm, the door to the room opened slowly.

The ginger’s whole body tensed and she didn’t dare to move as she heard quiet footsteps moving closer towards her. It probably was just a nurse to look after her, but even that thought made her anxious because she hated it if other people saw her vulnerability.

“Zelda?”

The familiar voice made her open her eyes. Mary was standing next to the bed, a worried glance on her face. She also was wearing a hospital nightshirt, so she got forced to stay too.

“How are you?”, the ginger asked a little worried, hoping the laceration wasn’t too bad.

“I’m here to ask you that question.” Mary sat down on the bed next to her.

“I’m fine.”, Zelda lied.

The brunette gently ran a hand through her hair. “I’m so sorry, Zelda.”

“You did nothing wrong.”

“I told you it’s dangerous...” Now a tear dripped down her cheek.

“I’ve had worse dates.” The ginger smiled at her.

“You can’t be serious...” Mary huffed.

“I once dated a guy who got sick all over me because he drank too much. And then he yelled at me for being a diva when I wasn’t pleased about it.” Zelda shrugged.

“Oh dear...”

“How’s your head?”

“It’s not that bad. Just a little headache. They told me to stay because I’m too dizzy to go home.”

“And Hawthorne?”

“Well, they shouldn’t tell me his room number...” Mary grinded her teeth. “Actually, I’m not even supposed to know yours. I kind of snuck out to see you.”

Zelda couldn’t help herself but to smile. “That is cute.”

“I’d kiss you but the way that stuff you’re rubbed in smells, I’d rather not.” The brunette tilted her head.

Now Zelda had to laugh. “Sabrina already complained about that.”

“Sabrina is kissing you?”

“Well, obviously.” The ginger padded her cheek.

“I’m almost jealous.”

“Now you’re making it weird.”

“I’m joking.” The brunette sighed.

“I know.” Zelda closed her eyes for a second. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

The ginger nodded lightly, so Mary laid down next to her and crawled under the blanket.

“You know... my back doesn’t hurt.”, the ginger said quietly and seconds later she felt the other woman moving close to her, gently pulling her in a spooning hug.

“Your hair smells like wine.”, she muttered.

“Don’t get drunk back there.”

The brunette snorted and carefully caressed Zelda’s stomach. “Don’t worry.”

She closed her eyes, enjoying her being so close. “Good night, Mary.”

“Good night, Zelda.” Mary placed a soft kiss on the back of her head. It made her smile and finally the anxiety calmed down. She leaned on the other woman, slowly drifting off into a well-deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Cha-cha-cha. Update! Cha-cha-cha.  
> I'm sorry. I'm so tried. xD  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	9. In the Hospital

Zelda woke up when someone nudged her shoulder. She blinked into the still dark room, her eyes slowly adjusting to the blackness.

A nurse was standing in front of her, arms crossed.

“You can’t do that.”, she whispered. “She has to go back to her room.”

Zelda turned her head to Mary who was still sleeping behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist. She looked back at the nurse and did something she’d never done before.

“Please let her stay. I beg you. I need her now.”

The nurse sighed quietly. “Okay. Fine. But don’t misbehave.”

Zelda shook her head. “I just want to sleep in peace.”

“Good night then.” The nurse left the room again. Zelda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. But now falling asleep wasn’t that easy anymore. Mary’s snoring in her ear was making her feel calm, but it wasn’t very helpful.

“I love you, but please shut up...”, the ginger muttered. Of course, the sleeping woman didn’t listen.

Zelda gave up and just grabbed Mary’s hand which was still resting on her stomach, holding it to feel save while resting her exhausted body. After a while, she eventually fell asleep, despite the annoying snoring.

She got woken up again by knocking at the door. Her body felt heavy and was still aching, now that the unguent had dried out. 

The door opened and Sabrina, Hilda and Ambrose entered the room. Her sister was holding a  _Get Well Soon_ cake and suddenly the ginger felt very hungry. Of course, she hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday’s lunch.

“Surprise!”, Hilda said with a smile.

“We decided to visit you before school.”, Sabrina added.

“Why is Sabrina’s teacher sleeping in your bed?”, Ambrose asked bluntly.

Zelda’s heart skipped a beat. Of course, Mary was still lying next to her. That wasn’t really how she wanted to out their relationship, especially not without the brunette’s consent, but it seemed like she had to say something now.

“We both didn’t want to be alone.”, she answered vaguely while looking at the still sleeping teacher. Mary really was hard to wake up.

“So, you’re fucking her?”, Ambrose crossed his arms.

Zelda gasped and felt her cheeks blush.

“Ambrose!” Hilda boxed his shoulder. “I’ve made cake for you.”, she said with a smile, trying to change the topic. Then she placed it on the table.

“Thank you.”, the ginger muttered.

“Is that true?”, Sabrina asked quietly. “Are you and Ms Wardwell...?”

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes for a second before admitting it. “Yes.”

“Told ya.”, Ambrose said while sitting down at one of the chairs.

“Look... it’s not something I planned.”, Zelda tried to justify herself when she noticed the surprise on Sabrina’s face. “Sometimes it just happens that you meet someone and you know... it’s something special.”

“Ah, I’m so happy for you.” Hilda shooed over and wrapped her arms around the ginger.

“Please don’t do that...”, Zelda groaned when she hit her burnings.

“Sorry, sorry!” The blonde moved back again with an excusing smile on her face.

Mary muttered something into the pillow and turned away from Zelda who looked at the brunette and couldn’t hide a little smile.

“So, you’re a couple now?”, Sabrina asked and to the ginger’s relief she was smiling too.

“We’re trying it out.” Zelda looked at her niece. “Don’t think that will give you any benefits in class.”

“I won’t.” The girl shook her head. “But I’m happy for you. Both of you.”

“And please keep it to yourselves. That’s not something the whole town has to know.”

Ambrose opened his hand. “Hush money please.”

“You’re impossible.” Zelda huffed. “Give me some of that cake. I’m starving.”

“I’m getting a knife!”, Hilda shooed out of the room and left Zelda alone with the teenagers. Sabrina sat down on the bed and carefully took the ginger’s hand.

“How are you?”

“Better than yesterday.” It wasn’t a lie, even though she truly wished for a nurse to come in and rub her in more of that unguent.

“That’s good.” The girl smiled at her.

“Yeah. Bet her  _girlfriend_ made her feel better.”, Ambrose commented from his chair.

Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed. “Will you make everything I say or do sexual now?”

“Yup.”

“At least you’re honest.” The ginger turned to the still sleeping Mary and carefully brushed her hair out of her face. She moved lightly under her touch but kept sleeping.

“She really is a heavy sleeper.”, Sabrina noticed.

“She has about ten alarms set.”, Zelda muttered what made the teenage girl chuckle.

“So, what did really happen yesterday?”, she asked.

The ginger sighed. “Hawthorne saw us kissing. He wasn’t very pleased about that.”, she said while ignoring Ambrose who was now pretending to snog himself.

“We can’t allow that to continue...” Sabrina shook her head.

“Trust me, I won’t. I will take this bastard to court.”

The door opened again and Hilda walked in, waving about with a knife. “I’m back!”, she cheered before cutting a piece out of the cake for Zelda to eat. The ginger sat up slowly, her body still hurting. She took the plate and the fork from her sister and started eating.

“Cake for breakfast isn’t very healthy though.” Ambrose stood up from the chair again. “Don’t you want to count the calories?”

“Don’t you want to shut up?” Zelda’s eyebrow twitched as she continued to eat.

Next to her, Mary slowly started moving. Her eyes blinked heavily before she turned on her stomach, sighing into the pillow. The ginger gently padded her back.

“Don’t wanna get up...”, Mary muttered dully.

“Then don’t.” Zelda pulled the blanket over her head. Hilda had to chuckle, what made the brunette finally look up. Her eyes were still blurred by sleep and her hair was tousled. When she noticed the other people in the room her cheeks turned red and she hastily tried to smoothen her hair with her hands. It didn’t really work though.

“I’m sorry, I...”, she didn’t continue.

“It’s okay, Ms Wardwell.”, Sabrina said softly. “You look wonderful.”

The brunette shook her head. “I know how I look in the morning, you don’t need to flatter me.”

“Eat some cake.” Zelda offered her the plate.

“What...?” Mary blinked in confusion.

“Cake. Eat. You.”

“I don’t think the cake will eat me.” The brunette tilted her head and Zelda rolled her eyes with a sigh before she simply put the fork into Mary’s mouth. It made her blush deeply and she started coughing before hiding her face in her hands.

“Would you two rather be alone?”, Ambrose asked with a smirk.

“Ambrose.” Zelda gave him a serous glance and shook her head. It was one thing if he was mocking her like that, but she wouldn’t allow him to do it to Mary.

“They know, tight?”, the brunette muttered into her hands.

“Yes.” Zelda carefully caressed her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell them without your consent but... well, you sleeping here made it quite obvious.”

Mary nodded and removed her hands from her face again. “I hope... it’s okay for you.”, she said quietly without daring to look at the Spellman family.

“Of course, love!”, Hilda said with a huge smile.

“I’m happy for you.”, Sabrina added.

“Why shouldn’t it be okay?”, Ambrose huffed.

Mary shrugged lightly. “Maybe it’s... strange for you...”

They all negated it and Sabrina carefully took the teacher’s hand. “Don’t worry about us, okay?”, she said with a smile.

The brunette looked at her, the insecurity still not completely gone from her face. “I don’t want to intrude into your family.”

“And you aren’t.” Sabrina squeezed her hand.

Mary nodded lightly and forced a smile on her face. But of course, the teenage girl still could feel her hands shaking.

Zelda put away the plate of cake to wrap her arm around the brunette. “See? No need to worry.”, she muttered while caressing her shoulder.

Mary leaned into her arm. She still seemed nervous, but Zelda’s embrace made her feel save.

“I’m glad you accept me.”, she said quietly. “Thank you.”

“There is no need to thank us.”, Hilda assured. “Why don’t you come over for tea once you’re out of here?”

“I’d love to.” Mary smiled lightly.

The blonde returned it and then clapped her hands. “Alright, let’s go now or you’ll be late for school!”

Sabrina immediately stood up from the bed while Ambrose groaned loudly.

“See you soon, auntie.”, the girl said with a smile and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Enjoy school.”, Zelda said and looked at Ambrose. ”And you stay in school until it’s over.”

“Yes  _mom_.” The boy rolled his eyes before leaving the room first.

Hilda waved at them before following him with Sabrina. After they had left the room, Mary visibly relaxed and buried her head in Zelda’s chest.

“Oh god, that was horrible...”, she muttered.

“You did great.” Zelda placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Believe me, they like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyGY2NfYpeE  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	10. Christmas Eve

It took over a week for Zelda’s burnings to heal. To her luck the wine hadn’t left permanent scars. She just had to do lots of skin care.

Mary had been released days ago since the wound on her head was healing well but she was visiting her every day after work, bringing cookies. Zelda was more than thankful, but she was missing the brunette at night because the loneliness of the sterile room still scared her.

When she finally was able to leave the hospital, it was almost Christmas. Thank god Hilda was healthy again and had managed to do most of the shopping by herself.

Zelda sighed in relief when she entered her own room again after the long days in the hospital. She threw her bag in a corner and fell down on the bed, embracing its softness with closed eyes.

After dozing off for a while, a light knock at the door made her open one eye. Hilda was standing there with a smile on her face.

“I don’t want to disturb you, but Ms Wardwell is here. She wants to talk to you for a moment.”

Zelda immediately sat up and walked downstairs, where the brunette was waiting outside in the cold.

“What are you doing there, come in.”, the ginger said and pulled her into the house.

“I... I just wanted to make sure you’re okay, I didn’t want to intrude.” Mary smiled lightly. “You’re looking good.”

“You too.” Zelda carefully ran one finger over the wound on her head. It was almost completely healed.

“Here.” The brunette handed her a box. “I’ve made some cookies for your family since it’s Christmas Eve tomorrow.”

“You didn’t have to...”

“I know.” Mary smiled lightly. “Of course, I also have a gift for you. But you aren’t allowed to open it before Christmas.” She also handed her a neatly wrapped package.

“I don’t have anything for you...” Zelda suddenly felt really guilty.

“You have done so much for me...” The brunette smiled with watery eyes. “I just want to thank you.”

“Why don’t you come over tomorrow and celebrate Christmas Eve with us?”

Mary looked at her as if she’d just offered her a cure for cancer. “I... but... no, I can’t. It’s your family...”

“And you’re part of that.” Zelda carefully caressed her cheek. One second later the brunette was hanging around her neck, hugging her tightly. The ginger almost dropped the cookies.

“It’s... no big deal.”, she said while padding Mary’s back.

“You have no idea.” The brunette was sobbing into her shoulder.

“Mary...” Zelda didn’t really know how to approach the topic. “Do you... have any other family than your sister?”

The other woman was stiffing in her arms before moving back from the embrace. “No.”, she said while drying her eyes.

“Then I insist on you coming.” Zelda gave her a warm smile.

Mary nodded as she put on her glasses again. “Just... ask your family first. I don’t want to be the surprise everyone hates...”

The ginger placed a hand on her cheek again. “Hey. Look at me. Nobody in this family hates you and they will welcome you with open arms. I promise.”

Mary nodded and forced a smile on her face. “Okay. See you tomorrow then.”

“Come here.” Zelda pulled her into a loving kiss before letting her go again. The brunette’s hand gently brushed through her hair before she waved goodbye with a smile.

Hilda exceled herself with Christmas dinner. When it was about cooking and baking nobody was fit to hold a candle to her. Though Zelda suspected that Mary’s skills could come close to hers, at least when it was about making cookies.

But the brunette wasn’t here to cook today and when the doorbell rang in the evening, Zelda stood up and warned her family one last time.

“You be nice to her, make her feel welcome and Ambrose – no sex jokes or you’ll be grounded for the entire next year.”

With that words she walked to the door and opened it. Mary was walking inside immediately, shaking the freshly fallen snow from her coat.

“Cold...”, she hissed.

“Hello to you too.”, Zelda said amused.

“Hello.” Mary smiled at her. She had put on makeup again and opened her hair into massive waves. When she put off her coat, the ginger could admire the dark red dress she was wearing, which hugged her curves marvelously. She even wore high heels.

“You look amazing.”, Zelda said while hanging up her coat at the coatrack.

“Thanks...” Mary shyly brushed some snow out of her hair.

The ginger placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then guided her into the kitchen. After a warm welcome by the Spellman family, Mary took a seat at the table. Of course, Zelda sat down next to her.

“May I say that you look absolutely fantastic?”, Sabrina said with a smile.

“Oh...” The brunette gave her an embarrassed glance. “Thank you.”

“Well, we all know who she dressed up for.”, Ambrose said with a smirk. It made Mary blush deeply and she nervously kneaded her fingers in her lap.

“Ambrose.” Zelda gave him a sharp glance and the boy lifted his arms.

“Didn’t say anything.”

“Oh, sweetheart...” Hilda shook her head and left the salad she was cutting to pull Mary into a tight hug. “You don’t have to be so nervous, dear. Trust me, we all like you.”

The brunette took a sharp breath before giving in to the hug. “I’m sorry.”, she whispered.

“Don’t be.” Hilda padded her back.

“Exactly.”, Sabrina said. “I know it’s a bit of a strange situation because you are my teacher but you’re also part of the family now.”

“Part of...?” Mary was shaking now, fighting her tears. Hilda still held her tight and Zelda joined the hug now, since she felt like it was her duty to comfort her girlfriend, not her sister’s.

“I’m sorry, I...” The brunette moved back from both of them and took a deep breath. “I have to thank you. That is the most wonderful present I’ve ever got.”

“What are you talking about?”, Hilda asked in confusion.

“Don’t you get it, you idiot?”, Zelda huffed and tenderly removed some strands of hair from Mary’s face, who was looking down on her feet now.

“I don’t really have a family.”, she explained quietly. “I do have my sister but... it’s all complicated.” Mary smiled lightly and shook her head. “Everything is always so complicated... I’m so scared of screwing it all up, you know? It’s my fault that Hawthorne...”

“Don’t say it.” Zelda grabbed her shoulders. “It’s not your fault.”

“Another mental case in the family.”, Ambrose said while leaning back in his chair. “At least I’m not alone anymore.”

“I’m not...” Mary suddenly clenched her fists. Her body started shaking in anger as she stepped closer to the boy. “I’m not a mental case!”

“Mary...” Zelda carefully took her hand. “Don’t listen to him. Of course, you aren’t.” She glared at her nephew. “Go to your room. Now.”

“Yeah...” Ambrose stood up but Mary shook her head.

“I’m sorry. I... please stay, Ambrose. I know you didn’t have bad intentions and I’m sorry for getting loud.” She turned around. “If someone leaves it’s me.”

“Mary...” But before Zelda could do anything to stop her from going, Ambrose stood up and got in her way.

“I’m sorry.”, he said. “I know a trigger when I see one. And I’m sorry for pulling it.”

The whole family was staring at the scene. Ambrose had never apologized honestly since he had gotten here. This was the first time he truly asked for forgiveness and felt bad for his actions.

“It’s okay.”, Mary said quietly. “You couldn’t know.”

“Come here, new auntie.” The boy pulled the brunette into a hug and she returned it. There was something between them the others couldn’t quite grasp. Some deep connection through both of them being scarred inside.

“Everyone in this family is kind of adopted.”, he said after pulling away from her again. “Sabrina and I, even Zelda and Hilda. We’re just the remains, thrown together. And we always have room for more.”

Mary nodded. “Thank you, Ambrose. Maybe you should try to show them how much they mean to you from time to time.”

The boy scratched his head. “Maybe.”

They both turned back to the rest of the Spellman family, who were still staring at them.

“That truly is a Christmas miracle.”, Hilda said.

They had a wonderful Christmas Eve. After a glamorous dinner they started playing card games and laughed together. Zelda was amazed by Mary finally opening up, smiling and laughing along with the others. It made her even more beautiful in the ginger’s eyes.

After Ambrose won every game through cheating, he and Hilda started a meanwhile slightly drunk dance to the waltz playing on the radio. As he tried to catch her, both of them fell to the floor, laughing.

Zelda stood up to shake her head over them but suddenly some slender fingers pulled her into a dancing position as well and before she knew it, Mary was dancing the waltz with her, taking the lead and guiding her through the living room. She was good at it, but it wasn’t hard to be better than Ambrose and Hilda.

Mary moved a bit closer and tightened her grip around Zelda’s waist. The ginger smiled and leaned her head on the other woman’s shoulder. She smelled the bittersweet perfume on her neck, felt her fast heartbeat and her calming breath.

“I love you.”, she whispered into the brunette’s ear and her grip tightened even more.

“And I thought Zelda was the man in the relationship.”, Ambrose said chuckling. “Guess I was wrong.”

“The point of being Lesbian is not needing a man, dear.”, Mary answered, before Zelda could say anything.

“Yeah but, you know. Someone’s in the lead.”

“And you assume that someone is always a man?”

“No... I just... forget it.”

Zelda chuckled at Mary’s win in the conversation and moved up from her shoulder again. “If I had any doubts that you’re amazing, they’d be gone by now.”

The brunette gave her a warm smile. “Thank you so much for inviting me.”, she muttered. “I haven’t had this much fun in... forever.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”, Ambrose started to chant and even though Hilda lightly slapped his arm, Sabrina joined.

“Still glad you’re part of this now?”, Zelda asked with a sigh.

“I couldn’t be happier.”, Mary replied and placed a soft kiss on her lips that made the teenagers cheer.

“Merry Christmas.”, the brunette muttered with slightly blushed cheeks after they parted again.

“Merry Christmas.”, Zelda answered before kissing her again.

“I have to go now...”, Mary whispered after they separated. “It was a wonderful evening.”

“Then don’t let it end. Stay.” The ginger carefully caressed her cheek. “Stay overnight.”

“I... I’d love to, but...”

“For me?”

The brunette huffed. “Now that’s mean. How can I say no to that?”

“Right?” Zelda kissed her again and wrapped both arms around the other woman.

“Get a room!”, Ambrose shouted.

“Get a girlfriend!”, Zelda gave back and Mary chuckled.

“Actually, I am seeing someone...”, the boy admitted, all eyes on him now. “... but it’s not a girl.”

“How lovely!”, Hilda exclaimed but Zelda did notice the sadness in her eyes. Of course, now she was the only single person in the room.

“Will we meet him soon?”, Sabrina asked, nudging her cousin.

“Maybe...” Ambrose scratched his head. “I still don’t know if it’s serious.”

“Don’t feel forced.”, Zelda said. “You’re still young, you have got time to figure it out.”

“Well, you haven’t.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

“Well, didn’t take you two very long, did it?” Ambrose grinned.

“Guess not...”, Mary admitted in Zelda’s place. “But it was... special circumstances.”

“How did it happen?”, Sabrina asked curiously. “How did you two get together?”

“Well...”, the brunette looked at Zelda, then back at the others. “Your aunt saved me from something that probably would have destroyed me completely. She took care of me and... it’s been a while since someone has done that. This year... it was horrible for me and I had to fight through it all alone. And suddenly there is someone who takes that burden away. Someone who allows you to be weak, because they are strong in your place.” Mary took Zelda’s hand and squeezed it. “No, it didn’t take me very long to fall in love.”

“That’s cute.”, Sabrina said with a smile.

Ambrose bit his lips, clearly fighting the urge to make a sexual comment. Zelda was glad he managed to leave it unspoken.

“Oh, I love this song!”, Mary said as  _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ started playing on the radio and took Zelda’s hand for another dance. The ginger smiled at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. She was livelier and happier than before and it suited her. It left Zelda wondering what a wonderful woman she could be without all the baggage holding her back.

“What is it?” Mary’s words brought her back to reality and she smiled at her.

“I just thought about how amazing you are.”

The brunette blushed lightly and leaned against her. Zelda ran a hand through her hair and placed a kiss on her head.

“It’s getting late.”, she said. “I think we should go to bed.”

“Agreed.” Hilda yawned.

A few good nights and a bathroom visit later, Zelda and Mary were finally alone in the ginger’s room. The brunette finally kicked off her heels, sighing relieved at the freedom for her feet.

“Can you lend me something to sleep in?”, she asked.

“I’d prefer you to sleep naked.” Zelda grinned and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“Don’t even try it, I’m on my period.”, Mary sighed.

“We’re already at that excuse?”

“It’s no excuse, it’s a fact.”

“Is it a bad one?” Zelda gently caressed her stomach.

“It is bearable. I took some painkillers before I went here.” She leaned against the ginger.

“Poor babe...” Zelda moved back her hair and spread some kisses on her neck.

“When it’s over we can have sex.”, Mary muttered with closed eyes. “As wild and dirty as you like.”

“Oh, that’s a lovely promise...” The ginger pulled her closer. “Because I do find pleasure in pain.”

The brunette turned to her. “Do you want me to hurt you?”

“Only if you like.”

Mary gently caressed her cheek. “I can try. But I never did it before.”

Zelda gave her a short kiss. “I’m sure we’ll arrange something. But for today I’ll treat you.”

“Treat me?”

“Just take off your dress.”

“I told you...”

“Yes, I know. Don’t worry.”

Mary pulled down the zipper of her dress and got rid of it. She was only wearing plain black underwear underneath.

“Lay down on your stomach.”, Zelda ordered and the brunette did as she was told and placed herself on the ginger’s bed.

Zelda sat down next to her and slowly started kneading her girlfriend’s back and shoulders, giving her a relaxing massage.

Mary moaned lightly and crawled her fingers into the pillow, visibly enjoying the treatment. Zelda opened her bra to have room for a back massage and the brunette moved along with it, getting visibly aroused now.

“Do you like that?”, Zelda asked lowly.

Mary turned on her back and threw away the bra. “Massage these.”, she whispered and of course the ginger did as she was told, gently kneading the other woman’s breasts.

“Harder.”, the brunette demanded and with a grin, Zelda fulfilled her wish, watching her body move along and her breath shivering.

“Look who’s horny after all.”, she grinned.

“I never said I wasn’t.” Mary sat up.

“Periods are so nasty...” The ginger sighed and wrapped her arms around her.

“Well, considering my age I won’t have it for very much longer. There goes the chance to have children...”

Zelda looked at her and carefully placed a hand on her cheek. “Do you... want children?”

Mary sighed and leaned her head on the ginger’s chest. “I’ve always wanted children. But considering... everything... it’s just not possible.”

“I can’t have children of my own.”, Zelda admitted quietly. It was the first time she told anyone, not even Hilda knew about this secret of hers.

Mary sat up again and carefully ran a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, in the end I am still allowed to raise children... even though I would have preferred other circumstances.” Zelda smiled lightly.

“To some degree I do that too. I’m a teacher after all. But... of course it’s not the same.” Mary laid down on the bed again. “Well, we can’t have everything.” She smiled lightly. “But we have each other.”

Zelda laid down next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. “Yes. And I’m so glad about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, I'm still alive!  
> Life is busy atm and I wasn't in the mood or place to write much, but today I got kissed by the muse again.  
> Hope you like it.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	11. Phone Call

Zelda got woken by a loud knocking at the door. She sat up and blinked the sleep off her eyes.

“What is it?”, she asked.

Sabrina opened the door a wee bit and peeked inside. “Sorry to disturb you, but Dr Smith is downstairs and he says he needs Ms Wardwell and it’s urgent.”

Zelda felt a sting in her heart. She didn’t want to wake the still peaceful sleeping Mary but this was obviously about her sister and she doubted that the brunette would forgive her if she kept her away from her.

“Mary...” She gently grabbed her shoulder. “Wake up.”

The brunette muttered undefined words into the pillow and turned away from her.

“It’s important.” Zelda leaned down to her. “It’s Missy.”, she whispered into her ear.

Within a second the brunette’s eyes flew open and she sat up.

“What happened?” Her voice was full of panic.

“I don’t know, but Dr Smith is downstairs and...” Zelda couldn’t finish her sentence because Mary immediately jumped out of the bed.

She could hear Sabrina gasp and closing the door, since the brunette still wasn’t wearing anything but her panties. In a massive hurry, she jumped into her dress without even putting on her bra and pulled up the zipper until it got stuck in her hair, but she didn’t care, grabbed her shoes and opened the door again to run downstairs. Zelda and Sabrina followed her immediately.

“I’m so sorry.”, Mary said to Smith who was waiting at the door while grabbing her coat.

“I’m not the one you should tell that.” The man had his arms crossed, but his glance was understanding.

“I’m coming with you.”, Zelda decided.

“No, no, no.” Mary shook her head while slipping into her coat. “Don’t.”

“I will explain it to her and...”

“Zelda.” The brunette grabbed her shoulders. “I know how to handle this. You don’t. It’s not a good time. I will introduce you to her, but on a good day, not when she is upset.” She gave the ginger a brief kiss. “See you soon.”

Without further ado she slipped into her heels and hurried down the yard with the other teacher, entering his car. Dr Smith drove off the estate way faster than it was allowed and soon they were out of sight.

Zelda sighed quietly and closed the door again.

“What was that all about, auntie?”, Sabrina asked in confusion.

The ginger closed her eyes for a second. “Look, I can’t tell you that without her consent. It’s something really private.”

“I see.” Sabrina smiled lightly. “I haven’t seen you like this for a while.”

“What do you mean?” Zelda frowned.

“That...” The girl carefully took her hand. “... enthusiastic.”

The ginger huffed. “I’m not too old to fall in love, Sabrina.”

“I didn’t say that, auntie!”

“I know.” Zelda smiled lightly and caressed her niece’s cheek. “Well, let’s get back to business. The presents are waiting.”

After exchanging gifts and having a huge family breakfast, Zelda went upstairs to her room again where Mary’s present was still waiting. She sat down on the bed and ran her fingers over the wrapping. This wasn’t made for ripping away, it was made for enjoyment.

Carefully, she opened the ribbon and let it slide over her hand. It was red with some gold stars. Pretty corny but also cute. With a smile, she tied it around her bedpost.

“Zelda?”

Hilda’s voice interrupted her moment and with an eyeroll she turned to the door.

“What is it?”

“I was just wondering why you’re up here alone.” Her sister sounded concerned.

“I still have a present to open.”

“Oh really?” Now Hilda’s curiosity was woken and she entered the room. “Let me see.”

Zelda sighed. “Fine.” She moved for her sister to sit next to her on the bed and carefully removed the gift wrapping. It revealed a long golden box and a Christmas card. The ginger immediately put the card out of Hilda’s reach and then opened the box. She had to gasp as she pulled out the gift. It was a night gown, similar to the red one she’d borrowed from Mary back then, but it was dark blue with some fancy golden embroidery.

“That is amazing!”, Hilda said enthusiastically.

“It is.”, Zelda whispered.

“Try it on!”

The ginger nodded and stood up to change into the night gown. It had a very plunging neckline and underlined every inch of her body. Yet it was comfortable and the fabric seemed to float around her.

“It’s so pretty! Also, a bit lewd.” Hilda giggled.

“Oh, shut up.” Zelda turned to her again.

“Did Ms Wardwell give it to you?”

The ginger nodded. “She has a similar one and I told her I liked it... really thoughtful of her.”

“Well, I guess she had some... hidden agenda.” Hilda chuckled.

“Oh please.” Zelda rolled her eyes. “Not you too.”

“Sorry.”

“You’d better be. Now get out. I won’t let you read the card.”

Still chuckling, her sister left the room again. Zelda sighed and sat down on the bed to read the card Mary had included. It was a simple Christmas card with a little angel on the cover. Inside, the brunette had written some lines in neat cursive writing.

_My dearest Zelda,_

_Since you mentioned liking my night gown, I decided to get you one for Christmas._

_Blue suits you better than red t_ _hough, in my opinion._

_I didn’t have the time – or your measurements – for a customization, so I hope it fits._

_If not – or if you don’t like the model I’ve picked – I can still return it and get you another one._

_Now for the sentimental part._

_To say it with your words:_

_I_ _need to be with you as often as possible._

_I miss you whenever you aren’t there._

_When I look at you, all I can see is beauty._

_I know I'm not easy. And I still don’t get why you want to be with me. But I’m glad you are._

_Merry Christmas, my love._

Zelda felt some butterflies dancing tango in her stomach. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time. But Mary’s pure letter touched every inch of her body. The brunette wasn’t fake, she wasn’t pretending, wasn’t lying. She was just a wonderful woman who just wanted to give her all the love.

Smiling widely, Zelda shoved the card under her pillow and lay down on it before taking her phone to text Mary.

_Thank you for your present. I love it._

To her surprise, she immediately got an answer.

_Funny thing._

_Mary left her phone on the table before going to the little girl’s room._

_Do you want to know the passcode to her phone?_

_It’s_

_Z_

_E_

_L_

_D_

_A_

The ginger had to gulp.  _Who is_ _this?,_ she typed, even though she already knew the answer.

_Hasn’t Mary mentioned me?_

_No that’s just rude._

Zelda took a deep breath.  _Missy?,_ she asked.

_Jackpot!_

_You won the lottery!_

_The price is rice!_

_No, but seriously._

_Do you know that she has saved you in her phone as “Babe”?_

Zelda wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to start a chat with Mary’s insane sister, but not answering probably would upset her even more.

_I didn’t. Do now._ _,_ she answered.

_Isn’t my baby sister cute and in love?_

_No but seriously._

_She really loves you._

_And that puts_ _meeee_ _in a though position._

_Winky_ _face._

_I mean, I’m her big sister. I have to make sure she is safe._

_I don’t know you personally but I know how much Mary is crushing you._

_So, I want to do the MISSY TEST with you._

_The Missy_ _test_ _?_

_Why yes!_

_You see, I just want to know if you’re good for her._

_I’m sure you’ll understand that._

_Yes._

_Lovely._

_Question 1:_

_Would you ever lie to Mary?_

Zelda closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure if there was a right answer and she definitely didn’t want to upset Missy. But on the other side, she could actually get her motive. So, Zelda decided to do the only right thing: Answer honestly.

_I would only lie to her if it’s absolutely necessary. Like, if the truth would hurt her too much. Or if I wanted to throw a secret birthday party. But I’d never hurt her on purpose._

_I see..._

_Question 2:_

_Did you two already do the deed?_

Zelda huffed.  _Yes.,_ she typed. It was true after all.

_Did she like it?_

For a moment Zelda just couldn’t get why Missy would ask such things, then she remembered Mary’s fear of getting touched down there. Her sister probably knew the reason for that.

_I most certainly think she did._

_Did you touch her where she hates to be touched?_

_No. I would never do things she doesn’t like._

_Alright._

_Question 3:_

_If Mary murdered someone, would you still love her?_

Zelda frowned at that question. But before she could really think about it, another message was coming in.

_I’m so sorry!_

_Please don’t feel offended!_

_I won’t leave my phone alone again for sure!_

Now the ginger had to smile. Obviously, Mary had conquered her phone back.

_It’s OK. Don’t worry._

_I’ll call you later._

About two hours later Mary did call, excusing herself dozens of times. But after Zelda had reassured her that everything was okay, the conversation turned into another direction.

“So, you liked the gown?”, Mary asked.

“I  _love_ it!”

“I’m looking forward to see it on you. I’m sure you’ll look hot.” The brunette chuckled lightly. “Am I really doing this?”

“You are.” Zelda had to laugh as well. “I’m actually wearing it right now. I could send you a picture.”

“No. Don’t spoil the surprise.” Mary took some lightly shivering breaths. “Are you in bed?”

“I am.”

“Isn’t it a bit early?”

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you in front of the others.” Zelda smirked. “Besides, that is not what you wanted to ask, is it?”

“No...” The brunette laughed nervously.

“Where are you?”

“In my car. Not driving, don’t worry.” Mary took a deep breath. “I’m alone... parking next to the forest. I wish you were here with me. It’s quite idyllic.”

“What would you do to me if I was there?”, Zelda asked in a low voice.

“I’d probably tell you that it’s too cold outside for that night gown.”

Both of them laughed, then Mary suddenly continued in a serious tune.

“I’d kiss your beautiful skin. Every inch of it. Then I would fold your seat back and lay down on you, slowly shove my hand under your skirt, feeling if you wore panties...”

“I’m not.”, Zelda panted while slowly moving her hand under her skirt. It was a lie but that didn’t matter.

“Sweet.”, Mary whispered into the phone. “Then I would slowly move my fingers between your legs, caressing you...”

Zelda groaned quietly as she was doing it herself while grabbing the phone tightly.

“...listening to your sweet, sweet moaning.”

“Fuck, you’re good at this...”, the ginger muttered.

“Language.”, Mary chuckled before moving the phone closer to her face. “Now I enter one finger. Move it inside you. Slowly. Exploring. Searching for the sweetest spot.”

Zelda panted hard as she started fingering herself, keeping her eyes closed to imagine Mary next to her.

“I put in another finger.”, the brunette whispered into the phone. “It’s getting hot. A bit rougher but not too rough. I still want you to enjoy it. Want to hear you moan in lust.”

“Trust me, I am.”, the ginger groaned.

“Are you wet, Zelda?”, Mary whispered.

“You bet I am.”

“Good. Then go take a shower. Oh and... I’ll see you tomorrow night at my house. Then you’ll find out how this story ends.” And with these words the brunette ended the call.

Zelda took some deep breaths, then she started laughing.

“You little bitch...”, she whispered. “You have no idea how much I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To your luck I'm sick at home, so I can write. xD  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	12. Hot and Cold

The next day Zelda packed some stuff in a bag after work, put on her finest perfume and, after a quick restyling of her looks, she went downstairs.

The rest of the family was sitting in the kitchen, so Zelda leaned into the room.

“I’ll go visit Mary. Don’t wait for me. I’ll most certainly won’t be back before tomorrow.”, she informed them.

“Have fun!”, Hilda said with a smile.

“Are you going to fuck?”, Ambrose smirked.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Yes, we will.”, she said coldly, slowly having enough of her nephew’s games. “Yes, we have sex, no, it’s not funny anymore. Thank you.”

With these words she turned around and left her perplexed family behind.

When Zelda entered the driveway of Mary’s house, the brunette was already outside, shoveling snow out of the way. She smiled and waved as Zelda parked on an already cleared spot.

“Need any help?”, the ginger asked while getting out of the car.

“No, I’m almost done.” Mary plunged the shovel in a mound of snow to wrap her arms around Zelda and give her a little welcome kiss.

The ginger smiled and ran her hand down her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.”, the brunette muttered and gave her another kiss before separating from her again.

Zelda crossed her arms as she pulled the shovel out of the mound. “Sure, you don’t need help? I feel weird just standing here and watching.”

Mary chuckled lightly. “You want to have some action?”

“Kinda.”

Before Zelda could do or say anything else, a snowball hit her right in the face.

“What...?!”

“Gotcha!” The brunette laughed.

“Oh, you little...!” Zelda wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and started tickling her. The brunette had to laugh and tried to fight her off, but in the end both of them landed in the snow. Zelda immediately rolled on top and pinned Mary’s hands over her head.

“Give up?”

“Never.” The brunette stuck out her tongue and then wrapped her legs around Zelda’s torso to force her on her side. Then she pushed herself on top and pinned the ginger’s hands over her head instead.

“Touché.” Zelda smiled at the woman sitting on her. “What are going to do to me now?”

“I’m stuck between rubbing your face with snow and kissing you.” Mary chuckled.

“I’d prefer number two.”

“Thought so.” The brunette leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch, she shoved a load of snow in Zelda’s face.

Spitting, the ginger grabbed her girlfriend’s waist. “Oh, wait you...!”

Mary laughed loudly and allowed her to slip on top again. Zelda leaned down and blew some air on her lips. With a grin, Mary snatched for her and gently bit the ginger's lower lip to pull on it.

“You’re tasty.”, she muttered.

“Am I now?”

Mary moved back into the snow with a smile to hold proper eye contact. “You taste like home.”

“God, I love you so much.”, Zelda whispered.

The brunette’s smile grew warm now and she gave her a soft kiss. “Alright, get off me now, I don’t need a cold.”

“You started it.” Zelda huffed but did as she was told. After she got up, she offered Mary a hand. Her girlfriend took it and got on her feet again.

“I hope it was okay...” The brunette slowly removed the snow from her coat. “I can understand if you think I’m childish and...”

“Mary.” Zelda gently grabbed her shoulders. “Do you think I would have played along if I didn’t like it?”

“Sorry. You’re right.” She nodded. “It was fun.”

“It was.” The ginger gently kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry. I love it when you come out of your shell.”

Mary smiled lightly. “I’m trying.”

“You showed me yesterday that you can be one big tease.” Zelda smirked.

“Oh, you have no idea. I was about to call you again and say sorry for about twenty times.” Now the brunette laughed. “It’s so silly...”

“Trust me, I love it when you do that.”

“Is that so?” Mary smirked at her now. “In that case...” She put off her scarf and wrapped it around Zelda’s face so that she couldn’t see anything anymore.

“Where is this going now?”, she asked.

“I won’t tell you.” The brunette took her hand. “I will guide you. Don’t peek.”

“Promise I won’t.”

Zelda allowed her girlfriend to lead her along the driveway. They didn’t enter the house though. The ginger could hear a door opening next to her and then she got shoved on the passenger’s seat of Mary’s car. Her slender fingers helped her to buckle on, then the other woman sat down on the driver’s seat and started the engine. Zelda folded her hands in her lap as they were driving, dying of excitement on the inside while trying to stay calm on the outside.

When Mary parked the car again, the ginger automatically started biting her lower lip. For a moment it was quiet, then she felt the other woman’s hot breath on her neck.

“You can take off the scarf now.”, she whispered.

Zelda gulped and did as she was told. They car was standing at the side of a forest track with an amazing view on snowed up trees.

“It’s lovely...”, she said.

“It’s where I called you yesterday.”, Mary muttered before hinging down Zelda’s seat without a warning. The ginger gasped as her girlfriend released her from the safety belt and slipped on top of her.

“I told you a story...”, the brunette said quietly while opening Zelda’s coat. “Do you want to know how it ends?”

“Yes...”, she whispered, her entire body shivering in excitement.

Mary put off her own coat and opened up her hair.

“Make them warm.”, she said while holding her fingers in front of Zelda’s mouth. The ginger grabbed her hand and slowly started sucking on the slender fingers, moving her tongue over every inch of the cold skin, tasting her intensely.

Mary watched her, visibly enjoyed the view and the treatment. Then she pulled her hand out of Zelda’s grip to give her a hot and wanting kiss. Their tongues fought and both of them were panting against each other’s lips.

“I love you.”, Zelda whispered into the kiss while grabbing the brunette’s face.

“Love you...”, Mary gave back, quiet and still insecure. But the ginger knew that she meant it.

“You wanna tell me the story now?”, she aspirated.

“I’ll tell you the story of Alice in Wonderland.”, Mary said with a smirk while moving up again.

“Alice in Wonderland?” Zelda lifted an eyebrow.

“Alice fell down a deep dark hole...”, the brunette whispered while pulling down the other woman’s pantyhose. “... and down there she experienced wonders beyond imagination.”

Now the ginger had to chuckle. “Am I Alice, or are you?”

“I think it’s... fluid.” Mary laughed.

“So...” Zelda ran her hands over the other woman’s chest. “Do you want to enter my wonderland?”

The brunette bit her lips before shoving her hands under her skirt, pulling down the ginger’s panties now.

“Tell me if you’re too cold.”, she muttered.

“Honey, I don’t think I will be cold during what we’re going to do.”

Mary chuckled again before leaning down to peck her nose. “I’ll keep you warm.”, she muttered while gently running her wet fingers over her labium.

Zelda took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the touch. She moaned lightly as the first finger entered her, gently exploring her inside.

“Mary!”, she whimpered when the brunette added another finger, added more pressure, made her feel sweet ecstasy.

“Oh dear...” Her girlfriend placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “You’re pretty sensitive today.”

“Your fault.” Zelda panted in lust and crawled into the car seat.

“I’ll make you see wonderland.”, the brunette growled into her ear while adding a third finger. It made the ginger moan loudly and left her body shivering.

Mary was moving faster now, mercilessly hitting all the sweet spots in every thrust. It already made Zelda see stars and she couldn’t hold back screams of lust. Her orgasm was a blissful relief, but the brunette didn’t stop, kept moving and overstimulated her so that she couldn’t do anything but lay there and whimper in lust until her girlfriend finally released her from the sweet torture.

“You’re impossible...”, Zelda whispered breathless.

Mary smirked and placed a soft kiss on the ginger’s lips. “Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.”

“I believe I’ve soaked my skirt.” Zelda chuckled.

“You did. But we can wash it.” The brunette gently ran a hand through her hair. Then she slipped on the driver’s seat again. “Let’s go home.”

Languorously, Zelda pulled up her seat. “You really brought me here just to have sex.”

“Would you like to take a walk in the forest before we go?” Mary looked at her.

“Darling, I can’t move right now.” The ginger laughed. “My whole body is pudding.”

“I would say I’m sorry...”, the brunette started the engine of the car, “... but I’m not.”

Zelda gently nudged her shoulder, still laughing. “God, I haven’t been this silly in years.”, she muttered.

Mary looked at her for a moment before carefully taking her hand. “Did I make you happy?”, she asked quietly.

“You _do_ make me happy.” The ginger placed a kiss on the other woman’s lips.

Mary smiled with reddened cheeks while driving back on the road to her house. She didn’t say anything until she had parked the car in her driveway again but then she turned to Zelda, who still was trying to calm her body down.

“Wait here for a moment. And give me your car keys.”

The ginger didn’t protest since she still didn’t feel able to stand up and handed the keys to her girlfriend. Mary got out of the car and vanished in the slowly emerging darkness.

Zelda leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. Her heart was still beating all the way up to her head and the lusty ache between her legs still was pounding strong.

A few minutes later Mary came back and opened the door on the passenger’s site.

“Alright, babe.”, she said while wrapping Zelda’s arm around her neck. “Off we go.”

And before the ginger could say anything, her girlfriend had picked her up in bridal style, shut the door with a wiggle of her backside and carried her up to the house. After Zelda’s first surprise, she had to smile and leaned her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Hope I’m not too heavy...”, she muttered into her ear.

“Don’t be silly.” Mary kicked the front door shut behind them and then immediately carried her upstairs to softly lay her down on the bed. Zelda was still smiling and crossed her fingers in the brunette’s neck, giving her a loving smile.

“I’ve fixed the heater.”, Mary said quietly. “It’s not so old in here anymore.”

“Pity. I loved the view of your hard nipples.”, the ginger whispered and pulled the other woman in for another kiss.

“Well, they still can get hard.”, the brunette muttered against her lips. “Did you bring the night gown?”

“Of course.” Zelda smirked. “I’ll put it on for you, if you give me another kiss.”

With a warm smile, Mary pecked her lips, lovingly at first, then more passionately. Then she moved down to put off Zelda’s shoes and the panties and pantyhose, which were still hanging on her lower legs.

The ginger sat up again and took off her jacket. Mary watched her unbuttoning the blouse underneath, so Zelda was doing it slowly on purpose, finally removing the fabric from her skin to reveal her fancy lace bra underneath.

“Do you have clothes to change?”, Mary asked with a dry voice.

“Only clothes to please.”, the ginger aspirated.

“Okay then... give me your skirt I... I’ll throw it in the laundry so you... you can put it on tomorrow.”, she said, visibly distracted.

“I’ll be wearing the gown when you’re back.”, Zelda said while putting off the skirt and handing it to her. Mary gulped visibly as she took it, then she turned around and hastily left the room.

Chuckling, the ginger grabbed her bag the other woman already had placed next to the bed and pulled out the night gown. She put off her bra before slipping into the silky fabric and then eyed herself in the mirror, tried poses that looked seductive and finally placed herself on the bed again.

When Mary entered the room, she was visibly blown away by the view she got. Licking her lips, she came closer, eying Zelda precisely.

“Do you like what you see?”, the ginger asked while rolling on her back and stretching her body.

“God, Zelda...” The brunette shook her head. “You’re gorgeous. I...” She gulped. “Please don’t get this wrong... I... uhm... can I... uh... take a picture?”

Zelda lifted an eyebrow. “A picture?”

“I won’t show it to anyone! I promise on everything! I just... want to have it...” Her cheeks were glowing red now.

The ginger chuckled and gave her an alluring smirk. “How do you want me?”

“Just... just like that.” Mary put out her phone with shaking hands.

Zelda remained still in the pose she had taken for her girlfriend, allowing her to take a picture. It took a few tries, since the brunette wasn’t able to hold the phone still.

“Do you want more pictures?”, the ginger asked with a smirk.

“I... uh...” Mary’s cheeks grew even redder. “Well... won’t say no...”

Zelda sat up again, letting the gown slide from one of her shoulders while giving her a sexy glance. The brunette’s legs noticeable moved together as she took another picture. Her panties probably were wettened by now.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll do it for you.”, Zelda whispered.

Mary gulped again. “Uh... could you... maybe... lay down again... and... like... on your stomach... to... you know...”

The ginger chuckled while laying down, straightening the fabric on her backside to make it look good and then resting her head on her hands, giving her a bedroom glance.

“That’s perfect...”, the brunette whispered while taking another picture. “You’re perfect.”

“Do you want more?”, Zelda susurrated and teasingly flashed her tits for a moment.

But Mary shook her head. “I don’t want pictures of you showing your... parts. I don’t need that.”

“I see.” The ginger sat up again with a smile. “You’re so pure.”

Mary put the phone on the bedside table, biting her lips.

“Look... it’s none of my business... and you can refuse to answer...”, she started with closed eyes. “Did you ever give nudes to someone?”

Zelda’s mouth opened in surprise and for a moment she didn’t know what to say. Then she decided to be honest.

“Yes. I did.”

The brunette nodded, aggressively chewing her lower lip now.

“Thanks for being honest.”, she said with a rough voice.

“Mary...” Zelda stood up and carefully caressed her arm. “I...”

“You don’t have to justify yourself.” The brunette smiled at her. “It’s dumb... I’m feeling jealous even though you didn’t even know me when you did it. I’m sorry. I have no right to be...”

“Honey, that’s completely normal.” Zelda took both of her hands. “It means you care.”

“I want you just for myself. Is that okay?”, she asked quietly.

“Yes. More than okay.” The ginger kissed her forehead. “And I am all yours. The past is in the past.”

Mary looked up at her. “Promise me to be true.”

“I promise.” Zelda tightened the grip on the brunette’s hands, even though a part of her felt hurt. “You’re the only one for me.”

Mary smiled at her now and the ginger knew that she had needed this confirmation, that she still was insecure about everything.

“The gown really looks great on you.”, she said quietly.

“I haven’t properly thanked you for it yet.” Zelda wrapped her arms around her girlfriend now.

“Well...” Mary carefully placed one hand on her backside. “I’ve got a faint idea how you can do that.”

“Do you?” The ginger smirked lightly.

“Back on the bed with you.”, she demanded and Zelda could feel a rush of excitement in her body due to the bossy voice of her girlfriend. She did as she was told and watched Mary undress herself.

“You told me I’m allowed to be mean.”, the brunette said after she’d thrown away all of her clothes.

“Yes.”, Zelda whispered.

“Go on your knees and hands.”

The ginger did as she was told, excited for whatever her girlfriend was up to.

Mary sat down next to her, gently moving one finger up her thigh until her hand had vanished under the gown and reached her butt.

“Zelda... pretty, pretty Zelda...”, she muttered while moving up the fabric to expose her.

The ginger was shaking and the lust was crawling through her limbs. She’d never heard her talking like this before.

And then she screamed as she got hit on her backside with full force. The pain and the pleasure made her body shake and she crawled her fingers into the blanket.

Mary hit her again, even harder this time. Zelda whimpered as her arms gave up and her face just sank into the pillow.

“Look at me.”

The ginger clumsily looked up again, her eyes filled with lust and pain. Mary’s mien was hard to interpret.

“You like this?”, she asked.

Zelda nodded.

“I don’t think I do.” The brunette looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Zelda turned on her back again and pulled her girlfriend on top of her. “I love it even more when you tease me in other ways.”

Mary smiled lightly. “You can put off the gown now. I want what’s underneath.”

The ginger smirked and slipped out of it, exposing her naked body. Her girlfriend started spreading kisses over her neck and shoulders and Zelda leaned back to enjoy it properly.

“I can’t hurt you...”, the brunette muttered between kisses. “I just want to spoil you... make you feel good...”

“That’s awfully cute.”, Zelda muttered while running a hand through her hair.

Mary looked up again, right into her eyes. “I love you.”, she said with innocence in her voice.

“I love you too.”, the ginger whispered and kissed her passionately. The kiss grew more and more deep as they were wrapping their arms and legs around each other, feeling their bodies and touches intensely.

Zelda felt herself shivering as Mary parted her legs, pulling her into the right position before she slipped in between and started to rub their crotches together.

The ginger moaned lightly on the friction, on the feeling of the other woman’s hotness and the proof of trust she was giving her.

Mary placed her hands next to Zelda’s body as she increased the speed, tremblingly thrusting against her while now moaning in ecstasy herself. It was the most beautiful sound the ginger had ever heard. The brunette was breaking free from whatever held her back all the time. She was falling now and Zelda had to catch her, had to show her that it wasn’t wrong, that she could trust her.

She grabbed Mary’s hips, pulled her closer while caressing her skin with her thumbs but leaving all control to her. The brunette was panting, her eyes veiled in lust and desire. Some drool was forming on her lips as she continued to move against her and she threw back her head in a loud moan.

“Zelda!”, she screamed while tears where dripping down her cheeks.

“I’m here.”, the ginger panted, gently tightening her grip. “It’s all okay.”

“Please...”, she whispered, still crying. “Please touch me...”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

Carefully, Zelda moved back from her, leaving enough space in between them so that she was able to gently run her fingers along her girlfriend’s thigh. Mary’s body twitched as they arrived between her legs and the ginger immediately stopped, looking at her with concern.

“Go on. I’m fine.”, she whispered.

Zelda nodded and gently caressed her without even intending to move inside. Mary was trembling and crawled onto her now, her fingernails leaving marks on the ginger’s pale skin.

“You okay?”, she asked quietly.

“Yes.” The brunette nodded while panting hard. Then she did let go of her and lay down on the bed, completely offering herself to Zelda.

The ginger watched her with a warm smile, knowing how much this wonderful woman trusted her.

“Would it be okay if I suck you off?”, she asked while caressing her thigh.

Mary nodded. “Yes. Please.”

Zelda slipped down between her legs, gently licking along her thigh before getting in between, sucking on the wetness.

The brunette moaned loudly. She didn’t sound upset, so Zelda kept going, spoiling her with her tongue. Her girlfriend’s body was trembling, she was whimpering and moaning and finally, screaming. Zelda could feel her muscles tensing, could taste her orgasm on her lips and couldn’t help but smile as she moved up again.

Mary was laying there, panting and trembling, covering her face with one arm. The ginger gently caressed her waist before laying down on her, kissing along her jawline.

“I saw the stars.”, the brunette whispered suddenly.

“I know.” Zelda smiled at her.

“It was scary in the dark...”, Mary finally removed her arm. “Thanks for being my light.”

The ginger didn’t quite understand what she meant but she smiled nevertheless, pulling her in a tight embrace. Mary ran a hand over her back, giving her lips some loving pecks.

“Come under the blanket...”, she muttered while pulling it up.

They slipped underneath, still hugging each other tightly. Smiling, Mary started playing with Zelda’s hair, running her fingers through the ginger curls. Zelda caressed her cheek, admiring her beautiful face that was filled with happiness and exhaustion.

“I think I need to rest now... I’m so... so tired...” Mary closed her eyes.

The ginger gently pecked her lips. “Sleep well, my angel.”

“I’m no angel...”, her girlfriend muttered sleepily.

“To me you are.” Zelda smiled lightly and rested her head on the other woman’s chest, listening her heartbeat.

Mary wrapped an arm around her, clumsily caressing her shoulder. “Love you, Zelda Spellman...”, she whispered, already half asleep.

“I love you, Mary Wardwell.”, the ginger gave back, closing her eyes as well. She couldn’t sleep for a long while though because she was far too happy and excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what a kick is?  
> Writing this at public placement service with two tutors in the room.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	13. A Text Message

This morning Mary woke up before Zelda for the first time. The ginger found herself alone in the bed when she opened her eyes, though Mary’s scent still was in the sheets and the air.

Rubbing her eyes, Zelda stood up, slipping into the night gown before leaving the bedroom. She could hear noise from downstairs, so she went there.

Mary was in the kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon while wearing nothing but a pair of plain white panties and a silky purple top.

“Morning...”, Zelda muttered while entering the room and wrapping her arms around the brunette from behind.

“Morning.” Mary smiled at her.

“I’m surprised you got up today.” The ginger placed a soft kiss on her neck.

“Me too. Guess I am too excited to be a sleepyhead today, so I decided to make breakfast.”

Zelda had to laugh. “That’s a conclusion only you could come up with.”

“I’m hungry.” Mary leaned her against her. “Are you hungry?”

“I could use something to eat, yes.” The ginger gently ran a hand through her hair.

“Good.” With a smile on her lips, Mary put the food on two plates and placed them on the table. “What do you want to drink? Juice? Tea?”

“Tea would be nice.”, Zelda said while sitting down.

The brunette started making some and Zelda just watched her shooing through the kitchen, watched the quick movements of her fingers as she heated the teapot, watched her moving some annoying strands of hair behind her ear as she spooned lose tea into the strainer over the cup before finally pouring the hot water on it and she couldn’t remember a time in her life when she had been happier than now. All the relationships of her past seemed to be destined to fail to bring her to Mary in the end.

“There you go.”, the brunette said with a smile while handing her the finished cup of tea.

“Thank you, hun.”, Zelda said before taking a sip.

Mary sat down next to her, only drinking some water to her breakfast. While eating, they started a frivolous conversation, laughed about silly things and just enjoyed being together.

When Zelda had to leave their goodbye was long and passionate.

The next day they met again, for tea at the Spellman house this time. After Zelda’s announcement Ambrose actually had stopped with the sex jokes and innuendos, making it far easier and less stressful to bring Mary over.

The brunette also started opening up to the family, visibly feeling comfortable in their presence. She told them the story of a puppy she once owned with her sister and how they would run with it through the woods all day.

“My sister named it Clara.”, she said. “I only remember her huge brown eyes, I don’t even know what kind of puppy she was anymore.”

“How old have you been?”, Sabrina asked with a smile.

“I don’t know. Maybe nine?” The brunette scratched her head. “We didn’t have her for long... but it was a good time. I never have had a pet since then... maybe I should get one again.”

Mary ended up staying overnight, sharing the bed with Zelda for more than just sleeping before she left again after breakfast to finally do some preparations for the upcoming lessons after the winter holidays.

After they had kissed goodbye for far longer than necessary, Ambrose couldn’t forbear a comment about them being pretty loud that night, but the ginger didn’t care. Her answer consisted of lightening up a cigarette, taking a deep drag and slowly blowing the smoke into his direction.

But the next day Zelda got the text that changed everything. She saw it before lunch, because she had been working during the morning, and when she opened Mary’s message, her heart seemed to stop beating.

_I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry._

_I thought I’d be able to, but I’m not._

_I’m breaking up with you._

_Please don’t call me. Please don’t come near me._

_Don’t make it more complicated than it has to be._

_Thank you for everything._

_Goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After something long, something short.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	14. Reeling

Zelda didn’t notice she was crying until Hilda grabbed her hand, worriedly asking what was wrong. The ginger couldn’t even answer. She was in shock, not able to grasp anything around her.

Her sister carefully guided her to one of the kitchen chairs and made her sit down. Reality kicked in as she realized that Sabrina and Ambrose would come in here soon for lunch. She couldn’t let them see her like that.

So, she got up again, ignoring her sister’s worried glance and went upstairs to her room. After she had locked the door, she allowed herself a breakdown. Screaming and crying she threw all sorts of things through the room, even shattering some her belongings just to feel something.

Stuck between never-ending pain and infinite numbness she finally fell to the floor and curled herself up, crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

Zelda had been fine, she had been in control, but this was breaking her beyond repair. She was devastated, knowing that there wasn’t anyone to blame but herself. Again, she had screwed it up, not even knowing why. She had lost the most wonderful person she had ever met.

“Zelda?” Hilda was knocking at the door, still sounding worried.

“Go away.”, the ginger said with a dry and shaking voice.

“Zelds, what happened?”

“Go away!”

“I can’t leave you like this. Open the door...” Hilda’s concern grew bigger. She knew her sister, in fact, she was the only one who knew Zelda’s self-destructive tendencies when she was really upset. She had been the one to rip the razor out of the ginger’s fingers after Ambrose’s mother’s death and she also had been the one to lock away all the alcohol after Sabrina’s parent’s accident because Zelda would drink herself into oblivion.

But she always had caught herself. Zelda had never given into her weakness, she always kept going, she always lived on. This wouldn’t be any different. And yet it hurt more than everything else before.

The ginger took a deep breath and stood up, unlocking the door for her sister. Hilda immediately entered the room, worriedly checking Zelda’s wrists.

“I didn’t do anything...”, she said tiredly. “Didn’t even drink...”

Hilda nodded and just pulled her into a close hug. “I’m sorry, Zelds. I’m just worried.”

The ginger leaned into her sisters' arms, closing her eyes.

“Mary broke up with me.”, she whispered. Saying it out loud, accepting the horrible truth, made it even worse. She felt like suffocating.

“I’m so sorry.” Hilda hugged her even tighter. “But why?”

“I don’t know... think it’s been too much for her...” Zelda felt her eyes burning again, tears running down her cheeks. “I tried my best... I really did...”

“I know.” Hilda ran a hand through her hair. “It’s not your fault.”

“Who’s is it then?” 

The blonde shook her head. “Nobody’s. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

Zelda huffed and moved away from her sister. “No. You have no idea. No idea...” She wiped over her face. “I never loved anyone like that before! I would go through hell and back for her without even asking why! She is so pure... so honest... so innocent...”

Zelda fell on her knees again, bursting into tears. Her whole body was shaking in despair and Hilda immediately kneeled down to her, pulling her on her chest.

“Did she call you?”

“Wrote a text...” The ginger sniffed.

“Then call her. Talk to her. Maybe it’s not too late to sort this out.”

Zelda huffed. “She told me to stay away.”

“You just want to give up?” Hilda looked at her.

The ginger took a deep breath and clenched her fists. “No. No, I’ll drive over to her house. If she doesn’t let me in, fine. But at least I can say I tried then.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hilda beamed at her.

Zelda nodded, feeling completely insecure about it. “Please make sure Sabrina and Ambrose don’t notice anything.”

“Of course.” Her sister nodded.

For a second, the ginger hesitated, then she took her sister’s hands. “Thank you, Hilda.”

“No need to. Now wash away the tears and get her!”

Zelda hadn’t felt this scared in ages. Nevertheless, she parked her car in the driveway of Mary’s house. There already was another car, one she didn’t recognize, and the lights of the living room were illuminating the freshly fallen snow outside.

The ginger took a deep breath, needing all her courage to move up to the house. Every step felt like running a marathon.

To her surprise, the front door wasn’t closed. It felt strange to her, because Mary wouldn’t just leave it open. For the first time she thought that there might be something bigger behind the breakup.

Carefully, she entered the house. There were muffled voiced sounding from the living room so she peeked into it.

Hawthorne was there, apparently having a huge argument with Mary.

“Give it to me, or I’ll get uncomfortable.”, the brunette said. She had tied up her hair in a curly bun today, which she’d never done before.

“Honey, your threats are cute but if you do it one more time, I’ll show it to your precious Zelda.” Hawthorne snorted.

“Honey, I’m not afraid of you and if you don’t hand it over right now, I might kill you.” She smirked and in this moment, Zelda knew that this wasn’t Mary.

“Kill me?” Hawthorne laughed. “Really?”

“Really.” With a quick movement, Missy was standing in front of him, pushing a knife against his throat.

Now the smirk vanished from the man’s face. “Mary, don’t do something stupid.”

“Give me the tape. Now.” She pushed the knife closer, already scraping over his skin. “Trust me, I have nothing to lose.”

“Okay, okay!” Hawthorne moved back shaking and pulled a video tape out of his coat, throwing it in front of the woman’s feet.

“Now leave.” Missy shooed him away. “And if you ever dare to touch me again, or threaten me, or think I’m your toy, I’ll cut off your pathetic little willy and bury the rest of you in my garden to plant some lovely vegetables in your brain.”

The principal whimpered and stumbled backwards, running out of the room in a hurry. He passed Zelda, shooting her a terrified glance before leaving the house and slamming the door shut.

Missy picked up the video tape and then looked at the door. “Why don’t you come in, sweetie?”

With mixed feelings, Zelda entered the room. She didn’t feel comfortable being alone with such a dangerous woman, but she wanted to know what was going on.

“Where is Mary?”, she asked.

“Safe and cozy in the lovey-dovey hospital.” Missy tilted her head. “So, you can tell us apart?”

“I know Mary. I know how she talks, how she moves, how she acts.” Zelda crossed her arms. “And you aren’t her.”

“Afraid, no. My poor baby sister...” The brunette ran her finger along the tape.

“Tell me what is going on.” Zelda stepped closer. “What has he done to her? What is on this tape?”

“Oh, lovely Georgie found out a little secret about Mary-Baby. And he told her to show it to everyone – especially you – if she doesn’t do what he wants.”

“He forced her to break up with me...”, Zelda whispered, feeling anger and relief at the same time.

“He did.” Missy plopped down on the couch. “But I think he won’t do it again. So, happy ending! You can be together again!”

“What’s on the tape?”, the ginger asked, her voice dry.

Missy sighed and closed her eyes. “Something she never wanted you to see.”

Zelda had to gulp. It sounded dreadful, but on the other hand she was happy that it had been Hawthorne’s fault, not hers, and that Mary still loved her.

“Wanna watch?”

The ginger looked at the other woman in surprise, who was still playing with the tape.

“She doesn’t want me to see...”

“But you’re dying to know, right?”

Zelda gulped. She couldn’t deny that.

“That’s the final question of the Missy Test.”, she said and stood up again, handing the tape to Zelda. “Do you want to know the truth?”

The ginger looked down on the video tape in her hands. It was labeled _Wardwell Case Evidence._

“It’s from a police department?”, she asked quietly.

“It is.” Missy nodded.

“Wardwell case...” Zelda closed her eyes. “I shouldn’t see that. I shouldn’t know that, if she doesn’t want to tell me...”

“She will never tell you.” Missy padded her cheek. “She is scared that you will hate her. Be disgusted. She’d rather break up with you and never be able to see you again then letting you see this.” The brunette rand her finger over Zelda’s hand. “So, watch it. Prove her wrong. Accept the truth and accept her. And if you can’t do that after seeing it, what’s to lose? At the moment, you already broke up.”

The ginger had to gulp. “Okay.”, she finally said. “I will watch it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Days...  
> No wait. Wrong fandom.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	15. Video Tape

Zelda sat down on the couch while Missy put in the video tape. She took the remote control and plopped down next to the ginger, giving her a little smile that seemed rather wicked than comforting.

“I’ll have to warn you. What’s on this tape is disturbing to all audiences. Viewer discretion advised. And more.”

“Don’t put me on the rack. I’m not scared.” Zelda shot her a glance.

Missy lifted her hands in defense. “Just trying to help.” She pushed the play button on the remote and leaned back.

For a moment the screen was just flickering, then it showed a text in rather ruined video quality.

_3 May 1980_

_Wardwell Case_

_Evidence #001_

The footage flickered to even poorer quality of an old camcorder. It showed the twins, both of them still young, probably in their early teens. They were wearing the same white dress and bow in their hair, kneeling in front of each other while holding hands.

“That’s wonderful.”, a male voice behind the camera said. “A perfect frame. Go on.”

Zelda had to gasp lightly as the twins started kissing, not just some pecks or normal family affection, no, French kissing like they were a couple.

“Mary, put in some more effort.”, the man behind the camera said.

The girl to the left stopped and looked at him. “I don’t want to...”, she said quietly.

“What was that?!” Now the man stepped to them. He was tall with brown hair and a messy beard. “Say that again, Mary.”

“I...” The little Mary was visibly frightened. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Don’t you love your sister?” The man kneeled down next to her, running one hand through her hair.

“I do, but...”

“Then prove it! Make love to her.” He pushed Mary onto her sister and she started crying. Missy protectively wrapped her arms around her.

The man brushed over his face. “You’re useless... fine. We’ll continue tomorrow.”

He stood up again and turned off the camera.

Zelda looked over to Missy. “What...?”

“Shh. The good stuff is yet to come.” The brunette winked at nodded at the screen.

_3 May 1980_

_Wardwell Case_

_Evidence #002_

The camera flickered on again and this time Mary was alone on screen. She looked a bit confused.

“Why did you tell mom to go away with Missy, if you wanted to film?”, the girl asked.

“Because we’re filming something special today.” The same man from before stepped to the girl and Zelda didn’t need to watch any further to know what would happen.

She covered her eyes, she didn’t want to see it, but Missy slipped over and ripped her hands down, forcing her to look at the screen, forcing her to watch Mary’s face distorting in agony and fear.

The girl was fighting and crying and screaming, begging him to stop. But he wouldn’t.

Zelda felt tears running down her cheeks, felt puke crawling up her throat, so she pressed her hand on her mouth to not throw up on the floor.

And suddenly Missy picked her up. She stopped the video and carried her upstairs into the bathroom.

Grateful for the break and opportunity, Zelda vomited into the sink, taking some deep breaths.

“She was always daddy’s favorite.”, Missy whispered while running her hand through her hair.

“Sick...”, the ginger could get out, while the truth slowly sank in.

“Don’t call her sick.” Missy’s voice sounded dangerous and now she pulled on Zelda’s hair.

“Ouch!” The ginger smacked her hand away. “I’m not calling her sick, isn’t it obvious that it’s him?!”

“Right. Sorry.” The brunette nodded.

“How old...?” Zelda stared into the sink, some tears dripping down from her eyes.

“Twelve.”

With a shivering breath she closed her eyes completely. “Twelve. She... she still was a child...!”

“He always loved making videos of us... sold them to people who like that sort of things.”

Zelda got sick again, coughing hardly until Missy gave her some hard slaps on the back.

“I... I don’t think I want to know more.”, the ginger said quietly.

“Oh, but the story isn’t over yet.” Missy shook her head. “You can’t miss the finale.”

“Okay...” Zelda took a deep breath. “Okay.”

She cleaned the sink, still feeling incredibly sick and followed the other woman downstairs again.

“But please...”, the ginger said while seeing the paused image of the love of her life getting raped by her own father, “... don’t make me watch any more of that. I got it.”

“Fine.” Missy hit the  _Play_  button again, but allowed Zelda to look away for the rest of the footage. Then she poked her shoulder and the ginger looked up again, mildly traumatized by the screams of the little girl.

_3 May 1980_

_Wardwell Case_

_Evidence #003_

“Take the camera, Missy.” Mary handed the object to her sister who was now pointing it at her.

“What are you up to?”, Missy asked.

“Daddy loves making films, so I’ll make one for him.” The girl sounded broken and tired but, first and foremost, incredibly angry. “Make sure you’ll get it all on tape.”

“Okay.” Missy followed her sister into the kitchen where she grabbed a large knife from the kitchenette. Then they walked into the living room, where her father and mother were sitting on the couch, watching a movie on TV.

“Daddy.”, Mary said, hiding the knife behind her back. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Do you?”, he said while standing up. “What is it?”

“Come here and I’ll show you.”

“Alright, what are you up to now...?” He walked over to them and lowered down to his daughter.

Mary didn’t answer. For a moment she was completely still, the she jabbed the knife into her father’s neck. Blood was spilling everywhere and he screamed, holding the wound while falling to the floor.

“You little...!”

“What are you doing?!” The twins’ mother jumped off the couch as well, running to her bleeding husband.

“I’m setting us free.”, Mary said before stabbing her mother’s throat as well. She watched them both choking and bleeding for a moment, before she thrusted the knife into their bodies again, over and over until they finally stopped moving. Then she turned to the camera, her body covered in blood.

“You’re a movie star now, daddy.”, she said with a smile.

The footage turned black, but Zelda was still staring at the screen, processing what she’d just seen. It seemed so surreal, like a bad horror movie, but it was real. Real blood. Real death. Real murder.

“Mary isn’t like that.”, Missy said. “You know that. You know that...”

Zelda nodded. “I know.”, she whispered, a tear dripping down her cheek.

Missy stood up now, walking in front of her. “She needs you. She needs someone who can love her despite those things. Do you know why we got here, why we left Scotland? Because no matter how hard she tried, no matter how nice she was, how good she was, she was always the murder child. But all she ever wanted was a normal family. She wanted somewhere to belong. You’re the key to that, Zelda. You can give her a home. You can give her peace.”

The ginger nodded again, her heart feeling heavy. “I will.”, she whispered, her voice almost gone.

“Today she came to me, all in tears, told me that that little pig got hold of the police tape. That he threatened her to show it to you. To everyone. She begged me to switch because he wanted to have sex with her in the evening. He would have used this knowledge, the knowledge on this tape, to rape her.” Missy clenched her fists. “I should have killed him...”

“I would have helped you with pleasure.” Zelda stood up, taking a deep breath. “Please take me to her. I need to see her. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm productive.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	16. A Bath

Missy was the worst driver Zelda had ever experienced. She probably didn’t even have a license of her own and while the brunette drove them to the mental hospital in Mary’s car, Zelda just grabbed the handgrip and sent some silent prayers up above not to die in a horrific car accident.

In the parking lot Missy hit the brakes until they were screeching and took three spaces for herself, parking even worse than the truck drivers at the supermarket. But Zelda didn’t care. Not today.

She jumped out of the car and didn’t even wait for the other woman, but Missy did catch up with her before she entered the front door of the institute.

“I want to see Ma... Missy.”, Zelda said breathless, as they reached the reception.

The young woman behind it was looking at her through large glasses with big brown eyes. “Uh...”

“Let me handle this.” Missy shoved Zelda out of the way. “Hi Ossy! I’m back.”

“I can see that.” The receptionist crossed her arms. “You left like two hours ago. Short trip.”

“Just had to solve a problem, dear.” Missy turned back to Zelda. “She’s helping us, don’t worry. She does everything for the doctor, because she has a huuuuge crush on him.”

The woman’s cheeks turned pink. “Stop it, Missy. I can still call Kate.”

“Yeah, why don’t you? The more the merrier!”

“Please.”, Zelda said while taking a deep and impatient breath. “I just want to talk to Mary.”

“She wanted to take a bath. You’ll have to wait.”

Missy’s mien changed all of a sudden. “She wanted to take a bath? When?”

“About half an hour ago. She said she needed some relaxion.”

“You stupid idiot!” The brunette started running, followed by Zelda and the other woman until she stopped in front of a locked door.

“Open it!”, Missy demanded and the young woman did as she was told, unlocking the door with a master key.

The brunette stormed into the room and Zelda wanted to follow her, but the other woman was holding her back, shaking her head. Zelda wanted to say something, fight against her, but as she got a good look inside, all her limbs just gave up.

Mary was lying in the bath tub. The water was dyed red in blood that was flowing out of her arms. She had disassembled a shaver and used the blades to slit her wrists. Thank god they were blunt, otherwise Missy would have been too late.

She just jumped into the tub with all her clothes on, ripping the blades out of her sister’s hands before giving her a hard slap in the face.

“What are you doing?!”, she yelled, her voice shaking.

“I’m sorry...”, Mary whispered, her eyes heavy.

Missy climbed out of the tub again and pulled her sister out, pushing her on the floor and getting the first aid kit from the wall to bandage her wounds.

“You’re stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!”, she muttered while tying up her arms.

“I’m sorry.”, Mary whispered again. “I just thought... would be better...”

“How on earth did you come to that stupid conclusion?”

“I thought... you could just take my place... have a life... be happy... marry John...” Some tears were dripping down Mary’s cheeks.

“I could never have a happy life without you!” Missy was crying too now and grabbed her sister’s face. “You promised me to never do that again.”

“I’m sorry...” Mary looked away from her.

“You’re cold.” Missy stood up again and grabbed a towel from the shelf to wrap the other woman up in it.

“You’re wet...”, Mary said quietly. Then she opened her arms and hugged her sister tightly, burying her face in her shoulder.

“I took care of Hawthorne...”, Missy whispered. “It’s all good now.”

“Please tell me you didn’t kill him...”

“I just gave him a good scare... but he would have deserved it more than anyone else.”

“He isn’t worth falling into relapse...” Mary carefully caressed her cheek.

“I know. I was a good girl.”

“You are a good girl.” The brunette gave her sister a brief kiss on the lips that left a sick feeling in Zelda’s stomach.

“I’ve got the tape back.”, Missy muttered. “So, no need to be upset anymore.”

Mary nodded quietly before separating from her. “I want to step on it. I want to hit it with an axe. I want to burn it.”

“Dearie, where do these aggressions come from?”

“You know where they come from!” Mary tucked her legs on her body. “I had it all... for a brief moment I had it all... it’s just not fair!”

“Darling, you just go back to your girlfriend and continue where you stopped. Happy ending!”

“I don’t know if I can do that...” Mary shook her head. “I mean... it won’t be the same. She is probably hurt to the core... I don’t want to think about it... I’m sure I’ve made her cry.”

“Not you.” Missy grabbed her shoulders. “Hawthorne.”

“But I broke up with her!” Now tears were running down the brunette’s cheeks. “Doesn’t matter... at least she’ll never see the tape.”

“Would it be so bad if she did?”

“Are you really asking that?!” Mary looked at her sister in disbelief. “She will hate me!”

“What if she won’t? What if she still loved you?” Missy tilted her head.

“Even if so, I couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore!” Mary shook her head. “I just wanted to forget... it was stupid of me to think this could ever work.”

“No. It wasn’t.” Missy ran a hand through her hair. “Nothing’s lost. She still loves you.”

“Please tell me you didn’t show her the tape...” As Missy stayed quiet, Mary immediately moved away from her, disbelief in her eyes. “How could you...?!”

“To make a point!” Missy stood up now. “You’re all crying and whining but no action! Of course, you will lose her if you don’t want her!”

“How can you say that?!” Mary curled herself up. “All I’ve brought to her is pain and suffering... it’s better this way. She deserves better...”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake...!” Missy walked to the door, opened it and pulled Zelda inside. “I won’t let you out before you had an honest talk and solve all this bullshit.”, she said while locking the door behind the ginger.

Mary looked at her for a moment, then she turned away her head, hugging herself tightly. Zelda carefully moved closer, not really knowing what to say or do. She decided to sit down next to her, but not close enough for them to touch so the brunette would have some space.

“I tried hard, you know?”, Mary said after a few minutes of silence. “After the police found out what happened I was sent into a mental hospital, together with Missy. They wanted to rehabilitate us, make the trauma go away. I engaged in the process. I wanted a normal life. Missy didn’t. She hated the place and she hated that she had to answer all these questions, to face what had happened to us. So, she locked herself away more and more. Built her own world while drifting further and further away from reality.” She smiled lightly. “But I was healed. Got the certificate that I’m sane. The thing is... nobody cares about such things. When we got back to school everybody knew our story. We were the number one gossip, everything we did got judged. Missy didn’t care, she never cared much about others and their opinions in the first place. But I wanted to belong, wanted to have friends. I learned the hard way that there aren’t friends for people like me. They were scared of me. Called me a killer. And when Missy started hanging out with John, I felt so lost... so alone. I spent much time in the library, at least imagining a better life. There was this girl who always came there too. She had the same taste in books, was my age and so, so pretty. But I never dared to talk to her. I just watched her like a creep, starting to imagine how life could be if we would become a couple. And one day she walked over to me. She told me that she knew who I was and that she also knew how I’m looking at her. At first, I was terrified, but then she invited me out for dinner. I couldn’t believe it. I felt so incredibly happy. Of course, I said yes. I was so excited, it took me over three hours to get ready because I just didn’t know what to wear, how to do my hair. It was my first date after all.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “So, we went out for dinner. We had a great evening and for the first time I truly felt accepted. I was so in love... so happy. And then she asked me if I wanted to come over to her place because her parents were gone for the weekend. I was naïve, I thought we would just have a fun time. But when I got there, she wanted to have sex with me. I wasn’t ready for that, not at all, but I was scared to refuse because I didn’t want to lose her. So, we did it. And I got a panic attack. She assured me that it’s okay, that I don’t have to be ashamed or feel guilty. But the next day...” Mary gulped hard, closing her eyes. “She had filmed it. Everyone at school had seen... and I... I just couldn’t handle it. The laughter, the judging looks, … I knew it would never stop. I knew I’d never be happy. So... I tried to end it. But Missy saved me. She showed me that I don’t need friends because I have the most faithful one who’s always by my side. But she went too far. She killed that girl. She killed others who made fun of me or hurt them. So, they sent her back to the mental hospital... and we were separated. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted to go away, but I couldn’t leave her... In the end, we managed to get Missy transferred to Greendale. John and I moved here too and he helped me manipulate the papers. Missy took the blame for the murder of our parents and I was free. I could finally study to become a teacher and live a normal life. Well, as normal as it gets when you share it with Missy. It wasn’t perfect, but it was fine. But now everything is so hard... so heavy... Hawthorne broke me. He made me feels those things again. Made me feel horrible. Made me break up with you. I couldn’t take it. I just couldn’t. And still, I can’t. I don’t know what you’re thinking of me now, but I know everything has changed and you will never see me the way you did before again. And that’s something I can’t live with.”

Zelda had listened quietly to Mary’s story but now that she was finished, she moved over to the brunette.

“All that has changed is that I know now how strong you really are. I admire you. I admire your determination, your courage and your strength. I admire your everything.” She carefully removed some strands of hair from Mary’s face. “And I love you.”

Tears were running down the brunette’s cheeks as she fell into Zelda’s arms. They were holding each other tightly, not wanting to let go at all costs.

Zelda closed her eyes while burying her head in Mary’s shoulder, softly digging her fingernails into the sensitive skin to make her stay.

“Do you really think you can stay with me after all you know now?”, the brunette asked quietly.

“Let me answer that with another question.” Zelda moved out of the hug to grab both her hands, while needing all her courage for the following words.

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, there guys.  
> 3  
> That 3 is from my annoying workmate who finds it funny to always type that when I'm writing. Love ya.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	17. Happier Than I Could Ever Be

For a moment the room was deadly silent. Then Mary finally realized the meaning of Zelda’s words. She started crying and sobbing, falling into her arms again while nodding, not even able to say yes. The ginger held her close, trying to calm her tremoring body down.

“Yes...”, she finally whispered. “If you want to endure me...”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.” Zelda carefully caressed Mary’s back. “The thought of losing you... it was unbearable.”

“I’m sorry.” The brunette closed her eyes. “It was a wild ride but maybe... just maybe... it’s over now. I don’t have any more secrets.”

“I do.” Zelda tightened her grip. “I’m weak, Mary. I can’t hold myself together and when it gets too much, I’m hurting myself... drinking... Sometimes my anxiety gets so bad that I can’t move anymore, that’s why I hate to be around people. I’m used to be strong, I  _ have to _ be strong. For Sabrina. For Ambrose. But every day is a fight against myself.”

“My poor angel...” Mary carefully ran a hand through her hair, giving her a warm glance. “You don’t have to pretend when you’re with me. I’ll take care of you.”

Zelda pulled her into a hungry kiss, closing her eyes and just enjoying the other woman’s nearness.

“We don’t need another life.”, she whispered while pulling down the towel that was hiding the brunette’s body. “This one is just fine.”

Mary nodded and pulled her down on her chest, resting her head on the ginger’s hair. “ I knew I loved you from the moment we met, and I have been helplessly lost in you ever since.”

Zelda tightened her grip. “That almost sounds like a wedding vow.”

“Maybe.” The brunette placed a kiss on her forehead. “But I think I can do better than that.”

“Today I take you to be my wife and vow to help create for us a life of honesty, fidelity, trust, and love. To love you not as some idea of you, but you as you truly are. I love you without fear, without hesitation, and promise to support you, encourage you, and cherish you as your wife. Love is not blind, in fact love sees all. I love all of you – your faults and flaws cast a beautiful light – like the flaws of a precious jewel. You are the love of my life and make me the happiest woman on earth. Happier than I could ever have imagined. And I feel blessed to start our lives together.”

Zelda couldn’t hold back the tears on Mary’s words. She didn’t want to cry, she swore herself not to, but now she felt the water running down her cheeks, probably ruining her makeup.

The brunette gave her a warm smile while pulling up her hand to place a soft kiss on it.

“I...” Zelda had to clear her throat. A quick glance into the audience showed her that Hilda was crying too, hiding her face in a tissue, while Sabrina and Ambrose were just smiling happily. Missy and John were sitting next to them, the woman guarded by Osgood and Kate Stewart, grinning while holding her boyfriend’s hand. Maybe she was dreaming of getting married too. But today it wasn’t her turn.

The ginger turned back to Mary, who was looking even more beautiful than usual wearing her wedding dress and suddenly the words were so easy to say.

“I vow to love you as your wife, for ever and ever and ever, and to know that as we write our story together it will be the greatest ever told. Sometimes I watch just the smallest things you do and think I am the luckiest woman alive. You are my light, my anchor, my angel and I am blessed to be able to call you my  ever loving wife.”

Zelda felt Mary’s hand shaking in hers. She was crying too now and when they kissed, the world seemed to stop spinning for a moment.

As they left the building hand in hand, Mary’s whole class was waiting outside, cheering and throwing rice. Visibly surprised the teacher’s cheeks turned a bit red. They never had made a big deal out of it, never had mentioned it outside their homes, so she didn’t expect her class to know. But Sabrina had told them, had told them to be kind and tolerate it and to her astonishment, everybody immediately was in on it, deciding to surprise the newlywed couple. They were not only throwing rice but also letting heart-shaped balloons fly up into the air while rooting for them.

With a smile, Mary gave her wife a kiss. It made the students cheer even louder.

“Make way, will you?”, Missy’s voice came from behind them and she playfully pushed Mary aside.

“Behave or you are going home.”, Kate warned her.

“You want to make my sister sad on her wedding day?” Missy gasped excessively.

“Come on, Missy.” John pulled her to the side.

“When will you marry me?”, she asked while pouting.

The man shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

“Possible.” Missy gave him a kiss. The crowd was pleased.

Later, after cake was eaten and gifts exchanged, they started dancing. Mary and Zelda did the first dance, Missy and John immediately joined them. They obviously were enjoying the time outside together. It was an exception for the wedding since Mary didn’t want to get married without her sister attending so they had to make the best of it.

“They are not bad.”, Zelda noticed as they were swirling over the dancefloor.

“We are bad.”, Mary added, resting her head on her shoulder.

“That’s not true.” The ginger ran a hand through her hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” They kissed again and danced close to each other.

“Hand over your wife.”, Missy suddenly said, pulling Mary to her. “It’s my turn.”

“Most certainly not.” Mary forced her sister to do the passive part before dancing with her.

Zelda and John both laughed and watched them.

“When will you marry her though?”, the ginger asked as Mary spun Missy around.

He shrugged. “Whenever they’ll let me. She has done good in the past years. Maybe she can get released in a few more.”

His voice was cheerful but Zelda knew that it hurt him. That he had been waiting all his life and probably was tired of it by now.

“I’m sure it won’t take much longer.”, she said, trying to sound optimistic.

It took three more years for Missy to get released. They did visit her often in the mental hospital, but Mary and her didn’t switch roles anymore. The reason for that was called Leticia, a little girl  she  and Zelda  had  adopted a few weeks after their wedding. Mary brought her to her sister, allowed her to hold her, play with her, be a part of the family, but she never allowed her to be alone with the baby.

On the day John and Missy finally got married, Leticia was already three years old. She was wearing a cute dress and throwing flowers for her aunt and uncle, guarded by her proud mothers.

Not long after the wedding Missy announced her pregnancy, giving birth to a healthy daughter a few months later, making the little family complete and finally giving peace and comfort to the Wardwell sisters after a long and hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you had to wait for so long for the last chapter. I was super busy.  
> The last weekend was one of the best ones of my life. I traveled to London AND MET LUCY DAVIS! AAAH!  
> Anyways, now it's getting a bit quiet again, even though there's still stuff to do. But I had time to finally finish this chapter.  
> Hope you like it and hope you liked the story in general!  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter to show you how it's gonna be. Idk, I wanted to try a crossover fic for a long time but never found the right match. Well, I think this could work. We will see. xD  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


End file.
